Total Drama Camp Demigod
by Fool Arcana Kaiju
Summary: Chris finds out that their are kids in the world, who are special, like centuries ago special. These kids are Demi-gods,and he's bringing them to a new island circle around mythology, and he wants to see how these teens will operate in the TV lifestyle. they'll be competing for 5 million l here at Total. Drama. Camp. Demigod!Total. Drama. Camp. Demigod!(SYOC CLOSED!)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE/Introduction**

Chef looked at Chris as the two were relaxing in room while looking at the sea, "So Chris, tell me, why did production give you a mysterious island to throw a new show?" Chef asked him looking at Chris. Chris was about to answer until an intern approach Chris with a book and handle it to him. It look old, like about centuries old and Chris look at Chef with a smirk.

"Tell me Chef, how much do you know about mythology?" Chris asked and Chef was about to answer until Chris cut him off. "I don't care, anyway, apparently, they still walk the earth, and like every other person, these gods and goddess ended up having fun with some of the men and women on this earth" Chris said smiling.

"How does this involve us? or even this new island or show?" Chef asked him raising his eyebrow.

"I'm getting to that" Chris stated turning back looking at Chef. "When the gods or goddess decided to have fun with the normal people, some of them ended up giving a kid, these kids are known as Demi-gods" Chris stated. "Production told me ratings are down, because of these kids who say they have talents, and we usually accept no matter how weird they are, but think of it this way, bring kids who already have talents' otherworldly talents, abilities that you could wish for" Chris said. " Think about it Chef, bringing these kids power's, to a reality show, and think of the ratings we'll receive!" Chris exclaim as Chef slowly nodded."The island we got, should be able to handle their intenseness, also I heard this island has some pretty weird things to happen to it, like mythological things" Chris said,

"Also Production already went ahead and took some of the animals from previous islands and added them to this one, plus I added in my own special tricks" Chris said snickering evilly. The yacht they we're aboard came to a stop at the pier and two got off looking at the new summer camp and Chris smirked smelling the air, "Go get set up, the campers will be here in a few hours" Chris said and Chef grumble picking up the stuff and went to go get set up. "This show is gonna make millions" Chris said smirking looking the camp, "Welcome to Total Drama Camp Demigod!" Chris shouted raising his arms high in the air.

( **Good even mortals! Now if you didn't know, this is my first fanfic, and well I am kinda nervous about this, but hey what the hell, first as you know all know this is the SYOC, so I am accepting 7 girls and 8 boys, I enter my own OC as well. Now first lets go over a few things. I'm starting things off slow with 16 contestants, if I get a lot of submissions, I will increase the number.)**

 **1st: Any god/goddess/deity, counts, it can count from any patheon.**

 **2nd. Make your characters interesting, the more work you put in, the higher your chances to be accepted.**

 **3rd. If you have a tough time making a character, or need any extra info, I will help, but not to much!**

 **4th: Example: If someone makes a Son of Loki and I accept, it's not the end of the world, you can make a daughter of Loki, you have a chance of being accepted(THIS GOES FOR ALL GODS!)**

 **5th: You can reserve a spot for 5 days, after that your spot will be fill open.**

 **6th: I will accept two characters from each author one girl and one boy.**

 **7th: I am accepting only by PM, do not put them in the review.**

 **8th: Don't submit to many roman or Greek gods characters, make them unique.**

-Form-

Name:(First and Last)

Gender:

Age: (16-19)

Sexuality:

Nationality:

Stereotype:

God/Goddess Parent(Only 1):

-Appearance-

Height:

Weight:

Body Description:

Hair:

Eye color:

Other(tattoos, makeup,markings, etc.):

-Clothing-

Everyday Clothing:

PJs:

Swimwear:

Accessories:

-Personal-

Personality:(I want it to be at least a paragraph, the more info, the more likely you are to get in)

Bio:(Once again, the more info, more likely to get in, also inculde something about their parent and how they found out they we're a demi-god)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents/Hobbies:

Fears:

Powers:(Must relate to the god, and write only three! Also, Don't make it to overpower!)

Weakness(At least 2, make one of them at least slightly good)

-Other-

Romance?:

If so who?:

Who will they befriend?:

Who will be their enemies?:

Audition tape:

Update:First of all, I am really excited how many characters I'm getting it means a lot. :D

Second of all, I need more female characters, also anyone who makes a interesting lesbian Amaterasu will be put in as well, as long as your interesting.

Boys:

1) Christopher Abraham Washington-The wise horseman(Son of Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisedom)[Kaijudude1000] 

2) Ambar West-The Popular Guy(Son of Vishnu, Hindu God)[apandeinfinity]

3)Jayce Chanceford Lucifer Montgomery- The Fictitious Ange(Son of Hades, Greek god of Underworld)[AceSeesYouuu]

4)Vincent Brooks-The Wildcard-(Son of Tsukuyomi, Japanese Goddess of Moon)[stigma13]

5)Jason Magden-mischievous troublemaker-(Son of Seth, Egyptian god of chaos)[nicranger] 

6)Adam Hawthorne-The Musical Disappointment-(Son of Thor, Norse god of lighting[LillyShepard]

7)Damien Aiden Brown- the kindred spirit with a beastly side-(Son of Anubis, Egyptian god of death[Ventusick10]

8)Christopher "Kit" Lee Jameson-The Coyote's Child-(Son of Huehuecoyotl, Aztecan Coyote God of Masculine Beauty)

9)Evan Leon Mathson-The Blazing Warrior Boy-(Son of Huitzilopochtil,God of War) 

10)[Reserve for Shouta Izukai]

Girls:

1) Petra Sun Castro- Free-loving daughter of the Monkey king. (Daughter of Sun Wukong, The Monkey king)

2) Dylanie Scott- The Problematic Loner(Daughter of Hel, Norse Goddess of the underworld)

3)Jess Cryten-Terrifying den mother-(Daughter of Pachamama Incan Goddess of Fertility and the Earth)[nicranger]

4)[Reserve for Artemis Daughter]

5)Dawn Burk-Anti-Sun-(Daugher of Ra, Egyptian God of Sun)[Badgerkit ]

6)Hazel Garcia-The Lonely Dreamer-(Daugher of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt/Moon) [LillyShepard]

7)(Reserve for Aphrodite Daughter)[Shouta Izukai]

8)Alessandra Pandestorm-Urban Chick(Daughter of Freyja,Norse Goddess of Love)[apandeinfinity]

9)Amaterasu no Kami.- Radiant daughter of the rising sun(Daughter of Amaterasu, Goddess of Sun)[Sanjiandserea]

10)Mercedes "Mercy" Hathaway.-The Rebellious Fashion Designer.(Daughter of Loki, Norseman God of Mischief)[FreakyFanGirl136]

 **Update 2: Well, it has become popular enough, that I am actually moving the character count up to 18-20, so submit, I will began working on some kind of Intro, then the challenge, I kinda have a plan going, but if you have any challenges, feel free to tell me, as long as it circle around mythology.**

 _ **Update 3:This is my second to last update(Hopefully). Anyway, Male subissions are close, however, I still need two more females before the story can start, I'll probably begin typing for the next chapter around this Friday, don't know when i'll post it though. Thank you all for submitting, I hope I can do my best.**_

Final Update: Yay, everyone is here, now it's time to start this awesome story. ((I Hope)) Thank you all who submitted and got accepted, to those who didn't, I hope you can try again and in joy the story.


	2. Chapter 2:Introducing the Demigods Pt 1

Chapter 1: Introducing the Demi-gods! Pt.1

 **Good evening Mortals, it's time to start this show and see what is in store for my first story, thank you everyone who submitted a character, I love them all so much, but now, it's time to start this and get this show on the road.**

Chris was staring at the list with a huge smile on his face, acting giddy. Chef finished setting up and walked up to Chris, "Has the list of the contestants come in?" he asked and Chris looked at him and nodded excitedly.

"Yes Chef! They did, and I'm loving some of these people; a son of Athena, a daughter of Sun wukong, we also got us this kid who the spawn of Hel, this might be the best season yet" Chris said smiling, and his phone rang. Chris look at Chef, "Hold on, it's production, go finish feeding the monsters- I mean animals." Chris said, grinning cheekily and Chef walked off grumbling as Chris answered the phone having a conversation with production.

~Later~

Chris looked at the camera smiling, "Welcome excited viewers to a new season of Total Drama! I'm your glorious host, Chris McLean, and I welcome you all to our new island, Camp Alantankwa!" Chris shouted as he began walking, showing off the camp. "Here at this camp, we made sure to add in more danger and life threatening situations for these contestants, and I bet you're wondering why, well this time, we don't have normal teens" Chris said taking a pause and smirking at the camera.

"These contestants are actually…. Demigods!" Chris exclaimed, "That's right, we got us kids who came from people who were believed to be a myth, but no they're real alright, and you guy's are about to see who they are, right here, right now" Chris said making his way to the docks as the first yacht arrived to drop off the first demi-god.

The first one that walked off had black color mountain man haircut and steel grey eyes. He stood about 6'1', and had a well toned, muscular body that was more on the thin side. He wore a white collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves embroidered with tribal markings, heavily patched blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, a rattlesnake belt with dual pistol magazine pouches and a police department SWAT ballistic vest. Additionally, the armor has a sleeve garter on the strong/firing hand to ensure the sleeve doesn't distract Abraham. Completing the outfit are a snakeskin belt, boots and wrapped fingerless gloves. He wore a pip-boy 3000 watch & glove on his left wrist.

Chris looked at him with a smile, "Abraham, Son of Athena, it's nice to meet you dude" Chris said and Abraham stared at him and nodded to his hello. Chris looked at him, "Okayyyy then, just go stand over there" Chris said pointing to the campgrounds, and Abraham picked up his stuff complying. "Hopefully the next one will be a bit more lively" Chris said to himself watching as the next yacht arrive.

The next one was about 5'11" and had a muscular build that was more built for speed with alabaster skin. He had icy blue eyes, and raven black hair that cover his left eye and stop right below his ears. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a grey t-shirt over it with a red dragon design on it. He had black jeans and black-steel toed boots, and also had a black leather vest, and black gloves.

"Hey, it's Vincent, son of Tsukuyomi, god of the moon, how you been man" Chris said as Vincent walked up and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Chris, nice to know a host who is slowly growing gray hair can still have energy" Vincent said snickering slightly. Chris quickly let go glaring at him and checked his hair, frowning. Vincent walked over to Abraham. "Hey there man" Vincent said and Abraham stared at him, looking at him up and down, debating whether or not if he was an ally or foe. "Strong silent type huh? That won't get you far in this show" he joked standing next to him.

Chris fixed his hair as the third yacht came. The next guy was the probably the tallest out of Vincent and Abraham. He looked about 6'5", his body was built like he had gone through military boot camp 2 times. He had green eyes and black hair that stop at his ears and has a single piece of hair dangling in front of his face. He wore a red San Diego University shirt, black pants, and black tennis shoes with red laces.

"Well, if it isn't Evan, son of Huitzilopochtli, one out of two god of wars" Chris said to him sticking his hand out.

Evan grabbed it, a loud, muffled crunch was heard, "Happy to be here Chris" Evan said smirking and let go of Chris' hand walking up to the others as Chris gripped his hand in pain. Evan walked over to the other contestants to chat amongst them.

The fourth yacht arrived and a 5'3" petite, small built girl with a medium brown skin tone walked out. she had dark green eyes and a black fishtail braid that goes to mid-back. She wore a white tank top, a pair of black leggings and converse. She had a tattoo of a bow and arrow on her right wrist, and a leather strap bracelet around her left wrist.

Chris, who was still wincing in pain from Evan handshake, look at Hazel, "Well, if it isn't Hazel, daughter of Artemis" Chris said to her, "go stand over there with the other three" Chris said to her quickly and she walked over to them and Vincent was the first one to say something to her.

"Hey there, I'm Vincent" he said to her sticking his hand out. Hazel blushed slightly and she nervously grabbed it, nodding in thanks. Vincent then motioned to Evan, "the big guy over there is Evan, and the one observing you is Abraham, hopefully we get more social people here." Vincent said to her with a smile, and Hazel nodded nervously with a smile.

The fifth yacht stop reveal a 6'1" muscular, but not to buff male. He had blue eyes that stuck out from his brown skin and black hair. He wore a standard white T-shirt and jeans with black converse and around his neck were a pair of beats headphones.

"Well, if it ain't the popular guy Ambar, Son of Vishnu" Chris said and the two fist bump. Ambar walked by and went to the other players.

"Nice to meet you all" Ambar said greeting the guys and when his gaze fell on Hazel, he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, "And especially hello to you" he said to her.

Hazel quickly retreated her hand, "piss off" she glared at him and Ambar smirked, standing next to her.

The sixth yacht came by and left. The boy that came off of it had dark brown and kinda messy hair with bits of it sticking up. His eyes were brown, an he stands at about 5'11. He wore a dark blue v-neck shirt with sleeves that go to his elbows and light colored blue jeans with grey converse. He wore a black knit hat, and had a necklace with a Mjölnir pendant.

"What is up! Son of Thor, Adam" Chris said and the two high-five.

"It's awesome to be here Chris, hope I can win" Adam said and made his way to the others. "Hello there!" Adam said smiling at the others. Abraham looked at him, scanning him as well, Vincent on the other hand, went and struck a conversation with him.

The seventh yacht came by, and drop off the next contestant. He had dark red eye and stood at six foot. He had a light natural tan and a lean build with decent tonnage. He has an anarchy tattoo on his right bicep, and a large tattoo on his back resembling a desert that could not be seen. He wears a dark red sleeveless shirt without an undershirt, beige cargo pants and a pair of brown steel toed combat boots. He also wears a black headband with the hieroglyphs of his father on it in white and a ruby necklace that could easily distract someone if they were to look at it.

"What's up Chris, glad to be on the show" Jason said shaking his head.

"Nice to meet you too Jason, good to have a egyptian god, especially the son of Seth" Chris said, "nice necklace" Chris commented.

"Well actually funny you ask, I got it from when I was with my old man-" Jason said, but Chris cut him off.

"Yeah yeah, we'll have time to listen to it later, just go stand with the others" Chris said and Jason slightly glared at him and made his way to the contestant.

'I wonder which one can be easiest to manipulate.' Jason thought looking at them all and walking up and join in the rest of the group.

The eighth yacht came by and dropped off a boy with a thin athletic build with a decent amount of musculature, however his ribs, shoulder bones and collar bones are quite visible. He has rather muscular legs and surprisingly mobile hips. He stands at about 5'9" and has almond shaped eyes that are a deep blue. They are quite wide and convey a certain sadness or innocence. He has wavy chocolate brunette hair that is quite thick, but he keeps it a little on the longer side, yet still short, so that he can maintain a messy, tousled style. He often sweeps his bangs to the left. He was wearing slim and thin t-shirts with Aztec/native prints on them in earth and warm tones and colors. He also wore a hoodie with a pair of skinny jeans. He was wearing converses, his favorite pair which were a plain red color.

"Well, it's our second Aztec demigod, welcome Kit" Chris said fist-bumping him.

"Nice to meet you too Chris, can't wait to win" Kit said walking up to the others.

Evan walked up to him first, "Who's your parent?" He asked bluntly. Kit was a bit taken back, and look at him, but took a slight breath, and smiled at him.

"My dad is Huehuecoyotl" he said to him and tried starting a conversation with Evan, but most of his answers were short, blunt and to the point.

The ninth yacht came and through someone bags on the pier. Chris walked up to the guy, "Where's our contestant?" he asked. The sailor looked at him, "he jump off halfway, said he could handle it." The sailor said and Chris glared at him until a hand shot up and grabbed his foot, causing him to scream, which made the other contestants laugh.

The boy that rose from the water onto the pier was 5'9", his body was lean and thin, though with a fair amount of muscle as well. He has long legs and is bordering on lanky, with an angular face. He has furrowed eyebrows in a stern looking expression with dark caramel colored skin. He has long black hair reaching down to his mid-back, which he keeps braided and tied with a leather band decorated with fish scales. His bangs hung over his eyes, which didn't bother him all that much. His eyes were deep-set and an unusual bright blue color. His ears were pierced with small silver studs. He was wearing a long-sleeved v-neck, a pair of shorts and had on a pair of purple sandals. "Sorry Chris, I couldn't help it, you just seem so vulnerable" he said and Chris growled at him.

"Well if it isn't London, son of Anati-" Chris was cut off as London cover his mouth quickly.

"I'm the son of Poseidon!" London said rather quickly, having the others give him confused looks.

Chris quickly remove his hand, "do that again, and I'll have to kick you off for taking away more of my camera time, now go stand with the others." He said and London nodded quickly and made his way to the others standing in silence.

The tenth yacht stopped as a 5'7", thin and curvy girl with small shoulders walk off. She was almost drop dead gorgeous, had honey brown eyes that looked slightly goldish, and thin eyelashes. She was wearing a beige shirt with a tiger on it, White skinny jeans, and tall beige boots.

"Well, if it isn't Dawn, daughter of Ra, how are you feeling?" Chris asked her. Dawn nodded looking at the others.

"It's nice to be here" She said and walked passed him only to be met by Jason.

"Another egyptian demigod, glad I'm not alone, Jason, son of Set." he said sticking his hand out and Dawn grabbed it nervously, until Chris cleared his throat.

"Come on, you two can talk about your heritage later, right now we're still only halfway through the contestants, so please save your little chatter for later" Chris said, and the both of them glared at Chris as the eleventh yacht arrive dropping off the next contestant.

 **To be Continued….**

 **A/N: Hello Mortals, well, this is the first official chapter of Total Drama Demigods. I hope I did my best writing out my character and reflect their personality better.**

 **Also, could those who have been accepted to my story, can you put in your first confessional, talk about how you feel about the island, the show, and the contestants, well those you have seen, you can pm me the Confessional, or review it.**

 **I thank you all for allowing me to work with your characters, and I hope I do my best, till then, read and review, and send me suggestions for your characters, and I will do my best with this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Introducing the Demigods Pt. 2**

 **Good Evening mortals! Well I love all your reviews and characters, and here is the second introduction to the story, but anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

 **~_~**

The Eleventh yacht came and stopped by, and probably dropped off one of the most intimidating looking guys of the show. He was slightly muscular, and his arms had scars running all over them in different directions and thickness, he had three across his left eye as well. His hair was a deep midnight black with one red stripe down the middle of it, it was short on the sides but long in the middle in an undercut style. His eyes were an almond shape and chocolate brown in color. He wore a purple hoodie with a black t shirt that read 'Cynical Me', he has on a pair of ripped blue jeans with a belt that has a belt buckle in the shape of a skull, he also has black hiking boots, nearly everyone moved behind Evan or Abraham.

"Hey there Damien, son of Anubis, quite a bit of scars" Chris said shaking his hand and Damien nodded.

"Well, you have no idea what I've been through." Damien said to Chris with a light smile.

"Yeah, well, we don't have time for your sob story, go stand over there with the others" Chris said, causing Damien to growl and clench his fist and walked over to the others, standing next to them.

Dawn looked at him and decided to start talking to him, "Hey, I'm Dawn, daughter of Ra" she said and Damien looked at her, smiled, and the two began talking.

The twelfth yacht came by, and it dropped off a 5'1" petite, athletic looking girl that was heavily tanned, olive skin that is blemish-free, aside from a rather large scar underneath her left eye. She had thick, jet black hair that stops at her elbows and hung in loose curls around green eyes that stood out vibrantly against her dark hair. She had dimples when she smiled and a birthmark on her neck. She was wearing boyfriend jeans, a crop top, an oversized flannel over the top of it, and Adidas all-star shoes.

The girl looked at the contestants, looking at Abraham and Evan until Chris spoke up, "Welcome Rowan, daughter of Ares" Chris said and Abraham slightly peeked his head up a bit more looking at her.

"Nice to be here! I'm here to have fun and win!" She exclaimed raising a fist in the air and making her way down to the others.

Abraham looked at her, 'Well she definitely shares Ares traits.' Abraham thought looking at her.

The thirteenth yacht came and drop off a 6'3" lightly tanned skin man with a lean and athletic build. He had a defined jawline, a mischievous smirk that showed aligned white teeth with strangely sharp canines and dimples on either sides of his cheeks. He has one diamond earring and one flat black earring on his left ear and a simple black lip ring on the bottom right of his lips. He had Ink black hair that was in a messy look on purpose and light cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a white polo shirt with one button undone, showing off a bit of chest with black khaki shorts and a pair of white casual shoes and a white snapback that he wore backwards.

"Hey there Jayce, Son of Hades, great to have you here!" Chris said to him shaking his hand and Jayce smiled backed.

"I would say great to be here, but since I believe half of these teens won't make it past week 3, this should be easy." He said smirking and making his way to the others and stopped, looking at Vincent.

"Is there something wrong Mr. overconfident?" Vincent asked staring at him and Jayce shook his head smirking.

'So many people to manipulate and break, this could actually be fun.' Jayce thought standing next to Vincent.

The fourteenth yacht came but Chris notice something, the yacht looked like it had hit a bunch of rocks, there were dents, and the windows were shattered. "What the hell happen to the yacht?!" Chris said looking over at it, production was NOT gonna like this.

The contestant slowly came out and walked on to the pier. She was 5'8" with short pastel pink hair that has longer bangs in the front framing their face and was cut really short in the back. They have a straight figure with a slight protruding in the chest area, very small and not at all due to her baggy shirt, they had long thin legs and arms with pale white skin. They wore a black baggy tank top with huge cut open sleeves over a teal colored sports bra, the tank top has a pentagram design on it with other symbols decorating the insides of it. For pants they wore teal colored skinny jeans with black suspenders hanging from them. Freckles decorated their cheeks and nose and a sleeve tattoo on their left arm covered with purple colored butterfly's that increase in size as they go up their arm and onto her neck and around the back of it, the butterfly's are surrounded by leaves and splattered water colors differing in color and sizes is noticeable from their pale skin. Their right hand has no skin, tendons, or muscle, it's just bone, but no one could see it as she was wearing a plain black glove. They had their ears pierced below 3 times on both ears, cartilage above 4 times on the left, and they have a labret piercing.

"Welcome Dylanie, Daughter of Hel, blah blah blah, what happened to the yacht?" Chris asked staring right into Dylanie's eyes as they looked back at him.

"I prefer being called Dylan. . .And we ran into some rough waves on the way there" Dylan said rubbing their arm nervously.

Chris looked at them, suspicious and pointed towards the others, "Just go over there" Chris said and Dylanie nodded walking up to contestants.

Adam looked at Dylan, "Did that really happen?" Adam asked them, and they nodded rather quickly gripping their left hand slightly harder.

Chris sighed heavily, "These ratings better be high," he said looking out into sea, except, he didn't see it at all, but instead, he saw a small cloud moving, "What the?" Chris said looking up as the cloud dove down and made a thicker cloud. The other contestants watched in kind of a shocked state. Chris squinted until the cloud cleared to see a bo staff with a tail wrapped around it in front of him.

Chris looked up to see a 5'7" girl with slightly tan skin. Her body a slender athletic frame and a fairly decent cup size with a freckles/dimples on her cheeks and she also has a slightly muscular body. She had amber eyes, and white hair that stops at the bottom of her neck and the bangs are colored black. She has a dragon tattoo wrap around her right arm. She wears a black vest that is unzipped in the front with a picture of a sparrow on it. She has blue pants that have scratches and holes all over, and black and red converse. the most noticeable thing was the fact, that the only thing covering her chest was black bandages that wrap all around her upper chest. she had black fingerless gloves and white bandages wrapped around her hands. Around her neck there was a black choker with a black moon on it. Around her waist was a belt that has two ice picks attached to it and a fang hunting knife wrapped around her back.

"Well, if it ain't Petra, daughter of the Monkey king, Sun wukong" Chris said looking at her as Petra picked up her bo staff.

"Yeah, also sorry about the ship, something weird happened, it just ran out of fuel," Petra said snickering slightly, "but it's cool to be here." Petra said walking up to the others, "What's up everyone?" she asked receiving some strange looks, until Rowan spoke up.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked Petra.

Petra looked at her with, "What? My top? Welllll, ya see. It kinda runs in my family, the one with the tail is usually not wearing much, but since I'm a girl, I have to wear this to keep my chest from showing, but whatever is more interesting." Petra said, walking to the group and looking at Evan who stared down at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked her, wondering why she was staring at him.

"You rely too heavily on your strength, and due to that, that can be your downfall." Petra said bluntly and everyone looked at her with a shocked expression, but before Evan could retaliate, she turn towards Ambar.

"Listen, I know you expect to have your way and win at everything, but trust me, better get use to losing buddy, because, it's not just games you're gonna be losing" Petra said to him with a devious smile, leaving a speechless Ambar.

Petra looked at Abraham, and smiled at him, and went to go stand by Dylan and put a hand on their shoulder.

"The more you fight yourself and the power you hold, the bigger the problem it will be down the line for you." Petra whispered, causing Dylan to tense up, she turned to the pier waiting for the next contestant, ignoring the pink haired teenager as they curled in more on themselves,

Chris looked at her and smiled, "Well, she'll certainly bring in the ratings!" Chris said, hearing the horn of the sixteenth turning towards the pier qnd turned towards it.

A 5'3" girl that got a bit of a pear shaped figure with big hips and legs, yet small hands and feet. She's relatively average in chest size, with a heart-shaped face that lights up when she gets excited, like now. She has tanned, near flawless skin and perfectly straight white teeth. You could tell this girl cares a lot about her appearance. She has auburn colored hair that is short and that stops at her neck and she has Big, round, bright blue eyes.

"Welcome Cody, daughter of Aphrodite, don't try and stir up to much drama" Chris said shaking her hand and she nodded.

"I'll try not to," She said smiling and looked at the contestants. "So many contestants, so many ships, so many love triangles, so many everything" she whispered to herself and pulled out a small notepad looking at them and walked up to Adam and London, "What are your names?" she asked them.

Adam and London looked at her strangely, but gave her their names, and she wrote them down and went to go stand next to Petra, giggling like a mad woman. "London and Adam, Damdon? Adlon? hmmm, I'll have to look at them more often before deciding." She thought as she wrote down ship names for the two, ignoring the stare that Petra gave her.

The 17th yacht dropped off a 5'7" curvy bronze-skin girl. Her hair was bright red in color and was styled into two long ponytails that reach to the back of her knees. She has calm green eyes and wore an aqua colored t-shirt under a tan leather jacket, faded blue skinny jeans and dark brown sandals. A necklace with a piece of obsidian carved into the shape of the earth was around her neck.

"Hello there Jess, welcome to Total Drama!" Chris said and the girl looked up blushing nervously.

"I-it's nice to be here Chris" She said smiling, and quickly made her way to go stand with the other contestants, standing next to London.

The eighteenth yacht, dropping a 5'8" lean and curvy girl. She had long brown hair and blue eyes and wore a normal white top with blue jeans and red sandals.

"Welcome Alessandra, daughter of Freya, Norse goddess of love" Chris said and she looked at the contestants, before approaching them examining them all and looked at Petra.

"Don't you think that's a bit too . . .roguish? To be wearing that, I mean there ARE other ways to get a guys attention" Alessandra said, smirking as Petra growled at her clenching her fists, growling.

Alessandra moved on and looked at Ambar, "Well I say you're probably the best looking one here" She purred, smirking up at him and Ambar nodded.

"I can same the say about you" Ambar complimented and Petra looked at them.

"They're two halves of a whole brain" Petra said silently watching as the nineteenth yacht was arriving. Not noticing Dylan laughing softly next to her.

The sun lit up brightly as the next girl walked out, a 5'3" girl with fair skin with a petite and a moderately curvy figure came out from the yacht. Her eyes were a dark violet color and her hair was a deep shade of red that was wavy and goes down to the middle of her back. She wore a peachy-pink, short sleeved dress that goes down to mid-thigh level that had a white lace trim. Underneath this are nude thigh-high style stockings. Wears a pair of white strappy high heeled sandals, and has a small bracelet with a cherry blossom on it around her right wrist.

"Welcome Ame no Kami, the daughter of the sun goddess Amaterasu, now please, don't do that again, because, I don't want to be cooked and I highly doubt my viewers want to see this face," He motioned to himself, "burned to a crisp." Chris said to her and she nodded walking down to the others, and looked up at Vincent as she felt his gaze on her.

"Something the matter?" She asked him.

Vincent looked at her, "Didn't know that their was another japanese god here, I'm Vincent, son of Tsukuyomi, the moon god, and well, that technically makes us cousins, since they are both siblings" he said to her.

"Oh joy, another technical sibling" Ame said to herself and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you though" she said smiling.

The twentieth and final yacht appear and walked down a girl 5'7" girl, who had one left neon green eye and the right one gold in color. She was athletically fit, slim, and has a petite but slender figure. She has wild, curly, frizzy dark brown, nearly black hair that seems to just spring out of her head and was attempted to be tamed by being pulled into two pigtails, along with curly bangs that cover her forehead and purple frosted tips. A scar-like burn was on the top left side of her forehead, and a tattoo of the classic symbol of theatre that represent Comedy & Tragedy on her right shoulder, and a black eye liner along with dark green lipstick for make-up.

She wore a long black leather overcoat with green trim and the sleeves ripped off over a long sleeved purple and black striped shirt with a picture of a neon green cartoonish smiley face grinning insanely with sharp shark-like teeth; a black, purple and dark green plaid pleaded skirt over bright green tights with purple and black stitched-up heart patterns spotted on them and a pair of black leather lace boots. She wore a black fedora hat with a purple and green plaid silk band wrapped around the base, a pair of emerald green horned-rimmed eye glasses that she needs in order to see, a necklace with a silver rabbit shaped pendent with an amethyst stone in the center of it, and a pair of neon-green fishnet half gloves with black trim around the fingers and wrists with a black leather belt with silver stud spikes loosely wrapped around her waist.  
"Welcome our final contestant, Mercedes Hathaway, daughter of the trickster god himself, Loki!" Chris announced.

"Please, it's Mercy, and it's pleasure to meet you all, and I'm glad to be apart of the show with all you lovely people" Mercy said walking up to the others.

Mercy walked up to Petra and she looked at her, "Are you gonna be another person to make a sly remark about my outfit?" Petra asked her, incredulously looking over the Trickster and Mercy shook her head.

"No, to be honest, you look quite lovely. Can't wait to see you more often in the competition" Mercy said, causing Petra to blush slightly, and Cody noticed, writing their names down as well, giggling again.

Chris cleared his throat, "Okay then, now let's go ahead and get this tour on the road" Chris said and began walking as the others began following him as Chris walked showing them, making his first stop at the cafeteria. The camp looked like what you normally would see at a campground, except, it looked a lot more greekish, and made for demi-gods.

"This is the cafeteria, where you guys will be having your food, also where you will find Chef," Chris said as the sound of clutter was being heard and a sharp screech, that was silence quickly. "Yeahh, don't upset him to much, you might be his next ingredient." Chris said, grinning, and everyone gulped in fear. "But, anyways, let's go to where your confessional is going to be." Chris said walking to see a small outhouse that was poorly decorated to look more like a chinese outhouse. "Here, you guys we'll confess your darkest sercrets, rant about other things, and maybe some of the contestants" Chris said as the contestants looked at it strangely.

~Confessional~

 **Abraham** : ... *apathetic expression* As I observe, I can tell one of them is manipulative, so I'm not that easy to fool or use, and... just to be clear, I want people to stay the hell away from me because I find it hard to trust people even other demigods other than my mortal friend John and caretaker Harry, these other demigods don't know the pain I went through living among the mortals... I survived because the fire inside burned brighter than the fire around me. I fell down into that dark chasm, but the flame burned on and on. I wonder what will it take for these other demigods to try and get me open up especially one of those girls tries so hard to get me to talk. *Brings out the Christian bible and reads*

 **Vincent** : "Well I'm finally here, nothing's gonna stop me from winning. Island is ok so far, really curious to find out what animals chris has for us, hope to be a good workout for me. Some of the campers here is alright, Abraham might have been observing me if I'm friend or not, Evan might be a good sparring partner he seems friendly enough, might have to watch out for jason though, guy was giving me bad vibes when I saw dawn getting all nervous. Everyone else was alright, I wonder what was up with london though."

 **Hazel** : Hazel glares at the camera looking annoyed. "First off I don't even really want to be here but my dad practically begged to to at least try at this, says it'll be good for me.." She huffs and starts playing with the bottom of her braid. "Everyone seems okay, i guess. Except that Ambar guy. I hope he stays away from me."

 **Ame** : "Oh crap there's a Tsukuyomi here, pleeeeeeeeeease don't be related. Well at least it's better than Susanoo."

 **Ambar** : So... I've looked at all of the campers, and they all seem pretty cool! It's going to be fun on this show. Especially if I win. Wow! This place is awesome! I live in a fairly rich place back home, but this island is nice! There's so many places for me to practice my powers and exercise... and maybe I can retain the powers I lost that is show is pretty winnable for me! All I need to do is form a strong alliance in the competition and target all the huge threats! Maybe I have a shot at winning the whole thing! Hopefully I don't get eliminated early... that would be embarrassing. My family would be disappointed. Hazel is pretty cute, and all the guys seem to be pretty cool. I have to play it more cool when flirting with the girls.

 **Adam** : "Well so far everybody seems pretty cool, a lot of quiet people though." Adam bites his bottom lip looking thoughtful. "Heh, I hope this was a good idea..Anyway, I'm kinda excited to see what types of challenges we have to do and hopefully i can make my family proud of me." He finishes with a small smile as he plays with his necklace.

 **Kit** : "The island is super cool. I can't wait to go exploring. I guess everyone here is pretty cool too. Except that Abraham guy. He's way too intense. Oh, and that Evan guy. He seems ok, but definitely got some hostile vibes from him. I hope he doesn't dislike me. I don't wanna make any enemies and I'm sure he's cool."

 **Damien** : "Wow i can't believe this is my first confession ever I'm so excited to meet people here. That Dawn and Jason fellow could be my friends i mean they are Egyptian demigods after all just like me. I probably should stay away from Evan though he could be dangerous. Static(jackal) Friends ha thats funny for all i care there my pawns in my game and I'm the king i could sacrifice them with ease. Even though Ra is considered the strongest god among us Egyptians I'm considered the most dangerous she should fear me and my power. And besides that Evan give me a break. I could easily break his back and leave him to rot in a ditch. Static(Damien) I'm excited this island is quite nice compared to the places I've atic," He proceeds to turn into a Jackel, "This place will do just fine to hide all the bodies after I'm done with them. Prepare world you haven't seen what i can do yet and by the time you do it will be to late for these other Demi's." He jumps at camera static end of confessional.

 **London** : He scratches the back of his ear somewhat anxiously, laughing a bit stiffly, "So uh… That was fun. I didn't think Chris would be so easy to scare," He laughs again, this time a little more relaxed. "To be honest, I'm still not entirely sure why I entered the contest, but it looks like fun so far. I don't… I don't really know what to say about the other contestants yet. They're really… They all seem like really good-looking, I guess it's a little intimidating. I mean there's children of war, and child of Vishnu and Thor. I hope I can fit in"

 **Dawn** : "Um… So this island is interesting isn't it?" She face palms herself "Yesh, Dawn, what are you doing, it's a camera not a person." She takes a deep breath before talking, "Well so this island is weird. I don't trust Chris though, he seems like a dodgy person who would place traps all over the place. Oh well I can handle myself. Anyways the contestants that I have met so far seem cool. I'm not sure if I can trust any of them… Well Jason, he seems cool", She stares at the camera for a minute thinking before she starts again. "I hope someone will be my friend, I'm not the friendlist person in the world and I might scare people away or should I say my dad will. Everyone seems to think that my dad will eradicate them if they become my friend being the all powerful person he is. Whatever. I just hope I can meet someone who will help me win since from the looks of it, it won't be easy. Everyone looks really tough, especially Abraham and Evan, they are scary looking! Oh well, time to do my best" She gives the camera a dashing smiling.

 **Dylanie** : They sit in the confessional, looking around with indifference and then grinned at the camera, waving their hand, "Labas(Hello) I'm so happy to be here! I mean the others all seem okay… They don't seem to care for me… which is fine I guess, I really don't care.. I wish I did. But I don't…"

Petra: "Man it is so awesome to be here, I'm sure my dad would be proud" She said crossing her legs looking around. "Some of the contestants are interesting, like Abraham, Dylanie, and also maybe that Mercy chick" Petra said looking down blushing slightly, "She's definitely something" Petra states and looked back up at the camera shaking her head, "Don't get the wrong idea!"

 **Jayce** : "Heya! The camera is working, right? Okay. Sooo...I'm here. Camp Alantankwa. It's warmer than I expected. I'm expecting some interesting people here. Mostly the Greek and Egyptian kids. I feel like I'll relate to them better. Anyway, here's to hopefully an awesome season."

 **Alessandra** : "The campers here all are so powerful... As the daughter of the Norse Goddess of love, they may underestimate me, but I can surprise them. The island is okay. It could be a lot better. But I do like all of the nature here, it could be useful for my nature magic. I know I can go far on this show. Others may underestimate me, but I know what I can do. Besides, being beautiful always helps! Ambar and Jayce seem to be pretty cool guys! But for some reason, I don't really like Dylanie and Adam, I don't know why, maybe it's because their parents are Norse Aesir gods? And I'm the daughter of a Venir god?

 **Jason** : "I have to say there is a lot of potential for some chaos here. Chris is very vain and just a few little white lies here and there will definitely be giving someone a bad day. The Island itself seems kind of bland but I have the feeling that will change soon enough. Then there's that daughter of Ra. It's rare for me to meet another demigod from the same culture as myself and she seems pretty interesting. Ra is actually a pretty nice guy when you get to know him so I should have no problems getting along with her. Who knows, maybe I'll meet someone else from the Egyptian side of things. Wait hold on a sec." He twirls a finger around for a sec and waits a second before hearing Vince scream a little ways away and starts to laugh quietly to himself and smiling at the camera. "If your wondering what happened to Vince let's just say a little wind can go a long way in someone having a wardrobe malfunction"

 **Jess** : "Well the Island looks a lot cleaner than what I expected from McClain but that's not saying much. I can already see that I'm going to have some problems with the other contestants but I don't care. As long as they don't do anything to anger me they have nothing to worry about."

 **Evan** : Evan is looking around the confessional. "Looks like there is some good competition here." He then smirks. "Wonder if Kit knows that his parent can and likes to change gender".

 **Mercy** : Mercy sat down criss-crossed , spinning her fedora around on her finger with a satisfied smile. "Well, here I am, a demigod among many others. And I've gotta say, it's actually kind of cool since I've never really been around anyone else like me growing up, much less kids around my age. But just because I'm somewhere new and kind of itching to take a look around, that doesn't mean I'm gonna let my guard down." She suddenly turned serious, fitting her hat right back onto her head with a swift movement. "I have to keep an eye out for the really smart ones, not to mention that one guy, Jason. But, at the moment, my biggest worry would have to be that Adam guy. I mean, just because his dad is Thor and mine is Loki, does that really mean that we have to be enemies, too? I'm used to people disliking me back home, it came with the powers, but never because of who my family was. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, so I wouldn't want to make an enemy out of him. Other than that, this is sure to be a pretty fun ride!"

After everyone was done with their confessions, Chris took them all to a steep mountain, and Alessandra looked at him, "When can we take a break, like somewhere to sleep in?" she asked.

"You will all be able to do whatever you wish after the first challenge, this will help decide the teams!" Chris explained to them as half of them groaned. Petra, Abraham, Evan, Ambar, all Rowan all seem fine however and Dawn looked at them, "How are you guys not feeling exhausted" she asked them.

Abraham didn't answer, the children of war explained how they were use to it and it was standard to please their god. Petra explained how she use to have to run up a mountain when she was younger, so this wasn't to bad.

Once they were all at the top of it, they saw two banners, one with the spartan shield, and it had a norse raven on it, and the other had a sickle, crossing with a katana.

"So instead of me putting you all into teams, you will decide" Chris explained, "There are twenty Chris heads around this island, there are two gold heads and eighteen silver heads, the two who will find the two gold will become team leaders and decide their teams, till I decide to change it, you may also come up with team names, the banners are here, incase you all take to long" Chris said to them.

"Now, you have till dinner time to find the heads, if not, your team will receive a disadvantage for next time, and before you ask, powers are allowed this time, so don't try to destroy the island to much, now go to the edge of the mountain so we can start this show" Chris said to them and they all nodded as they walked over to the edge of the mountain.

Chris smirked as they all got ready to go, some we're looking down kinda worried, and they had the right to be, under them was TNT.

"On your mark…" Chris said pulling out a device with a button. "Get set…" he prepared to press this and Abraham noticed it. "GO!" Chris shouted, and right as Chris pressed the button and Abraham rolled right, causing the part of the mountain that the contestants were on to fall, except Abraham, who took off running down the hill.

Petra pulled out her ice picks slamming them into the rocks holding on and climbing back up and Chris looked down watching the others with a smirked. "This show is gonna be amazing," he gushed and turned towards the camera. "20 demigods, deadly powers, astounding drama, will those who fell be able to feel better and find the heads, who will the teams be, who will be team captain? and who will stir up the drama, find out next time on Total. Drama. Campppppp. DEMIGODS!" Chris shouted.

 **Hello Mortals! Well this is the last introduction chapter, also, I'm kind of shocked that I did this much. Also I'm sorry that I kinda did Petra a lot, I will be trying to give every character screen time, and stuff.**

 **So before I talk about things, I first want to give a giant thanks to my Co-author/beta reader CyanoticNightmare, so when you can, thank her as well for helping me.**

 **(You're welcome~ :D Hai guys)[That's her :D]**

 **The Confession challenge this time: So you can now give one about the other characters, but based on what you see, who do you think your character would fit in a relationship with? Also talk about what Chris did with the TNT if you can.**

 **I await your confessionals, and I was missing one, but I hope that this time, I can get all of them. Till next time mortals, R &R, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Headhunter.**

 **Hello Mortals, welcome to chapter four of Total Drama Camp Demigods, this time, it's challenge time(Finally), but anyone could win this! Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **[Confessions]**

 **Vincent** : "Well, this challenge started off with a bang. Some of the other guys seem cool, Petra might be a good friend to team up with along with my 'cousin'. Dawn seems pretty cute so I'll probably see if she needs a friend first, then we'll see what happens afterwords. Mr. overconfident is gonna try to scam some of them into an alliance like Heather did back in season one so gonna have to keep an eye on him. Should've known Chris would try something with that TNT, but that gold head is mine cause let's just say that I learned a trick from that one Harry potter movie." He straightens his mask and narrows his eyes, "I'm also gonna find the smartass that used that wind trick on me and kick his ass."

 **Abraham** : "Please, this challenge is nothing compared to all the grueling and intense training my real mother and the horsemen put me through to get me far... So far one girl has an interest in me and that would be Alessandra who was trying to get me to speak or open up because of how quiet and emotionless I am, well she has to get to know me and understand the fact of why I don't trust anybody, plus it would be hard to know if she is genuine or not I sure as hell don't want to lose my virginity like my mom... As for Chris's trap, I knew from the start as my mom and the Horsemen trained me to be prepared for any situation, so it will be hard to surprise with any pathetic trap Chris has in stores for me."

 **Jayce:** "McLean is seriously crazy for blowing up some TNT. Still,not gonna lie,it was pretty awesome. But seriously,I need to get a feel to these people. While there are a lot of them,none have currently caught my eye. Except for maybe the bed. Yeah. I wouldn't mind sleeping with the bed."

 **London** : He sits in the confessional, soaking wet and scratching the back of his head. "So, that happened. I can't really complain too much, I suppose, though. This is what we signed up for, after all. And I don't mind taking a swim every once in awhile." He shrugs, pushing several strands of hair out of his face. "I'm not quite sure what... What's going on exactly? There was that one girl... that daughter of Aphrodite? I'm kind of worried about her... And, well, like I said before. They're all a bit intimidating, some more than others."

 **Cody** : She sits angrily down in the confessional, angrily trying to brush through her hair, though not to much avail. "I can't believe Chris!" She growls, scowling. "He could've at least warned us! Do you know how long it takes to tame this?!" She points dramatically to her hair, before growling some more and attempting to pull the brush through. After five minutes of this, she eventually gives up, and snaps her fingers. Her wavy auburn hair changes into a short bob, a dark red in color. "These confessionals aren't even very nice. Do we have any internet service? Cause there's a new series coming out soon that I want to watch." She frowns, but shrugs, dismissing the thought. Cody then smiles darkly. "He's going to regret doing that."

 **Kit** : Kit awkwardly sits in front of the camera, hands rubbing together. "So... This competition is going to be harder than I thought. Sure, I knew it was going to be aggressive, and I knew I had to be prepared, but I thought after I met everyone, things would be... I don't know... Easier?

Anywho, I definitely need to step it up a notch. Alliances are a must at this point; hopefully I can make a few friends before things get too heated. Of course," Kit flips his hair and smiles, "I could always try and add an ounce of charm. Being the son of a sex god does have its perks. And who knows? Maybe I will find someone pretty to fall in love with."

Kit sighs. "Guess I'll just have to wait and see. Till next time! Toodles!"

 **Jason** : "McClain you evil bastard. The TNT was a bit much but not that unexpected from a guy like him. Too bad tomorrow he's going to be waking up to a trailer full of sand. Still I can already tell that Mercy girl and Vincent guy. As well as Abraham. Petra and Mercy though seem like an interesting duo with one being the daughter of Loki and another being part monkey. Wonder if they would be interested in helping me out with a few pranks? Dawn is pretty interesting as well. She isn't all high and mighty like other would be if their father was an all powerful deity and she doesn't see me as evil just because I'm Set's son. She is actually the only one I am not considering a target for my chaos. Still I better keep my powers over negative emotions on the down low for now since some of the others are already suspicious enough of me. Now please excuse me while I go pour some icy hot into Vincent's underwear." Disappears in a miniature sandstorm.

 **Jess** : Looks around casually before staring at the camera coldly. " That TNT was strike one Chris. Two more and I bury you alive. As for the others they seem alright save for Damien. Something about him screams danger to the island and not just because of who his father is. Adam seems kind of nervous to be here and very quiet. Maybe I should try helping him out?"

 **Damien** : (Damien) "Damn I wasn't expecting to use my powers this early this could cause me some trouble. At least the tent made me bleed this time so i didn't half to cut myself and lose even more blood. Static(Jackal) Ha fortunately for this weakling this is nothing to me seriously if he thinks this troubling for him he doesn't know what i have in store for the other atic(Damien) At least one person talked to me and didn't fear me and that was dawn i can just tell she is as lonely as me i hope this is the start of a great friendship and that Petra girl doesn't look half bad. Static(jackal) Great my weaker half is already growing feelings towards others fortunately that won't last too long Static. (Damien) I don't why but i have feeling that this is going to end badly for me i just think that there is one less idle than their should be.(End Confessional)

 **Dawn** : "Okay, so now that I've met everyone I have got to say that my chance at friendship is horrific. I don't think I can match with anyone; sure I could be friends with the other Egyptian gods but I don't trust them, Jason is cool and all and I might be his friend but he is acting weird with how quiet he is and a son of Anubis you have got to be kidding me, all his kids think they are all powerful and can do whatever they want, that is not my cup of tea. Maybe one of the girls or one of the girlier dudes if we have any... Anyways what Chris dos with the TNT is a no- no, what if I lose control and blow up the island by accidentally hurling a ball a burning light at something and it catches fire! Argh, he is terrible! *Unknown to Dawn a ball of light had formed from her anger and that final sentence had sent it hurling at the cabin wall blowing a hole through it. Dawn looks at the camera "Whoops" she then chuckles awkwardly before the confessional ends.

 **Hazel** :"That man is going to kill us, isn't he?" Hazel mutters, rubbing the tattoo on her right wrist. "So everyone else has arrived and they don't seem to bad. At least i guess not, i haven't really interacted with anyone so a little early to judge." Hazel smiles slightly thinking to herself. "They're a lot of quiet types here. I can respect that."

 **Ambar** : "Well, all of the campers still are pretty great! But something's off about Jason and Jayce. I don't know if it's just because their godly parents, because the egyptian god and Hades aren't the most trustworthy guys, from what I've heard, but my instincts are tingling. I know this may be hard to believe, but because of my instincts and intellect, I got accepted to all of the Ivy League colleges, and Stanford! I'll probably go to Stanford though, as I can play basketball there too." Ambar looks away from the camera, presumably towards an intern, who asks, "Yeah, we get it Mr. Golden Boy, but can you please get back to the other campers?" Ambar looks at the intern and gives a winning smile, "Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, yeah, I'm pretty smart, and those two are untrustworthy. Obviously I won't let them know what I think of them, but it is what is it. Anyway, Alessandra is pretty cute! I think I could fit in a relationship with her! But Hazel's nice too... Hmmm," Ambar gazes away thoughtfully, "Well, I'll worry about that later. But that stunt Chris pulled with the TNT? That was pretty awesome. Troublesome, but pretty cool. But the thing that's been bothering me the most is what Petra said about me having to get 'used to losing', and that it wasn't just 'games I would be losing'. Well, the thing is, when I was really young, some Nepali priests dipped me into some sacred fire to rid me of most of my powers, as the son of Vishnu, my power would have ripped the world apart. All that remained was the ability to shape-shift, the power to command animals, and my control over weather. I can summon hurricanes, tornadoes, thunderstorms, etc. But... the sacred fire that rid me of my powers no longer exists. So what else am I supposed to lose? Love? But I'm not in love... at least not as of now... Aw man, Petra's really got me worried. But overall, I think I can get along with everyone here."

 **Alessandra** : "Well, that was an awful experience with the TNT... I should have believed my dad when he warned me to not come on this show! But I wanted to meet more demigods, and see if I connected with them. So far I'm rather disappointed, but hopefully that can change. Ambar is good looking, that's for sure. But back to the TNT. It was terrible to be in that rocky area, where there wasn't too much nature in the form of plants and trees for me to manipulate with my powers. Freyja would be disappointed in the hospitality Chris is giving us... maybe I should get back at him later. My mother Freyja did have a bad side…

 **Evan** :Evan has a rock shard stuck in his shoulder. He pulls it out and the wound heals instantly. "I think I might have been the only one who was hurt by that explosion. I officially hate Chris. Don't like that Petra girl telling me I rely on my strength too much either. Like I'm gonna take advice from a girl who is wearing less than the daughter of Aphrodite."

 **Petra:** "Man that trick was cold, but I was fast enough to see it, my step sister help me with reflexes, but man, that wasn't easy" Petra said. "Someone I like?" Petra asked and blushed looking down, "Well their is someone I like on this island, I won't reveal that just yet, you have to wait" She said smiling, "The challenge shouldn't be to hard, I mean, I got my powers and my training and my family, and my dad cheering me on, so their ain't no way in hell I will lose this!" Petra shouts and runs off.

 **Mercy:** "Okay, that whole TNT thing probably should've been pretty obvious, right? This is Total Drama, after all, an explosion or two is bound to be just around the corner." She sighed deeply as she leaned back in her seat, pushing her bangs away from her forehead, revealing her scar burn and rubbed it to calm herself down. "On the upside, if something like that happens again, I can always use my shape shifting to help myself out, maybe change into a bird with some style will impress a couple of my teammates. That is, if none of them can shape shift, I'm not really all that familiar with Gods from other cultures being able to change, besides the Norse ones, so I'm pretty sure neither Adam, Dylanie, or Alessandra can do it. Hopefully. I just really want a trump card over the rest, something they don't have, if it's possible. I have a lot of competition, so I'm not overlooking anyone. Although, that doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to be Miss Cold and Observing the whole time, I wouldn't mind making a friend or two... Maybe even get to know that Petra?" She blushed faintly, smiled cheerfully and giggled, brushing her bangs back into place over her burn mark. "I'm not afraid to admit it, she's pretty cute, so I hope we'll get to become good friends."

 **Dylan-** They sit, staring into the camera as if they have floated away from earth into the clouds, seemingly lost. They open their mouth to say something but the words die before they can even be said and Dylan shakes their head, looking down and chewing on their lip. "I do not know if it would be okay to say what I want to say. . . .I am asexual as mentioned on my application, but I have. . . a crush perhaps? I'm not familiar with the feeling so I would not know. But enough on that. The challenge of getting the heads was a bit difficult, but sort of. . . fun! It made me really happy!" They grinned at the camera, "It made me feel. . .excitement? Yes, excitement!"

 **Ame** : "Perhaps I should team up with another sun god? Or maybe I can ask Vincent for help? Maybe Japanese Gods stick together? Let's hope I don't screw up."

 **[End of Confession]**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Camp Demigod, last time we got to meet the 20 teens who are here competing for 5 million dollars and maybe their family honor? I don't know, because most of them fell to the water earlier, now lets see if they can find those heads!" Chris said and saw Petra climbing up, looking at him.

"That was a pretty good move there, host boy, but don't you think that might of been a bit too much?" Petra asked him, scowling and Chris just smirked.

"The kids before you guys handled worse, you all should be just fine. Now, you better get looking." Chris said to her, raising his eyebrows at her. Petra growled and took off running down towards the forest.

 **~At the Beach~**

Cody was first to come out of the water, groaning loudly as the others followed suit, "Chris ruined my hair!" She whined and twisted the water out of it, but it still remained wet, she sighed and snapped her fingers, changing it to a short bun.

Adam came out rubbing his arms looking around slowly dragging his legs until he saw London sticking his hand down to him which Adam grabbed, getting pulled up, "Thanks, man. You would think Chris wouldn't have gone that far on the first episode." Adam said, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing when he realized he rubbed wet sand there, London shrugged.

"We signed up for this, so this is what we have to expect, especially coming from a guy who put his old contestants through what they called 'Hell'." London said, once again shrugging while he made quotations with his hands. "We should get looking though, at least finding a silver one will keep us safe. For now." London said and Adam nodded, agreeing.

"Well, let's search the beach first, we might have a better chance finding it since everyone will be going to towards the forest." Adam suggested and London nodded, and the two took off down the beach.

Dawn slowly made her way out of the water slightly mumbling to herself about how much she hated Chris, coughing out water. She looked behind her to see Damien was right behind her and he stood up, jogging up to her with a smile, "You okay?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Just slightly upset, Chris doesn't know what he could have triggered from us or our powers" She said and Damien nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, but trust me, as long as we can keep control of them we'll be fine. Of course that is easier said than done. . ." Damien said, muttering the last part to himself and rubbing his arm, he looked out at the water to see the rest of the contestants coming, but he only counted 18 teens, and looked at Dawn, "Hey where are Petra and Abraham?" Damien asked, kinda in a panicked tone. Dawn raised an eyebrow, looking at him and pointed to the top of the hill.

"Both of them were fast enough to move out of the way and actually avoid the TNT. But. . . why so curious about them? I mean your dad isn't exactly the nicest out of all the egyptian gods" Dawn said staring at him and Damien rubbed his arm. "Well, I'm not exactly like my dad. I do have a heart, just at times I have a tough time accepting it" Damien stated.

Dawn looked at him with a smile, 'Maybe he isn't so bad.' she thought and place a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, let's get to looking, those heads aren't gonna find themselves, unless they're somehow alive" she suggested, shivering slightly at the thought of it, "I wouldn't put it past Chris to be honest." Her and Damien began their walk to the forest.

Rowan came out of the water and was laughing, "That was seriously awesome!" She exclaimed looking at the others, "aww, did no one else enjoy it?" she asked them and Ame glared at her.

"Yeah, you know, death-defying act that could have possibly result in the death of most of us, yeah, definitely as you would say, 'awesome" Ame glared using the sun to dry her hair and flip it back walking to the woods grumbling and Rowan looked at her and shrugged.

"Negative Nancy" She muttered and looked at Jayce who finally dried himself off, "Did you like it?" Rowan asked him.

Jayce looked at her and shrugged, "Trust me shorty, you and me have two completely opposite thoughts on 'fun'" He stated and Rowan growled. The both of them proceeded to head to the forest, they were looking around already when Mercy came out of the water, looking pissed off as she scowled and looked around her, her makeup was running and Jayce looked at her, "You alright Trickster?" he asked her with a smirk and she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt as Rowan watched in shocked.

"I am NOT in a good mood! Thanks to that. . . that #$%&! I ruined my makeup. I'll be sure to make him pay, and then maybe, just maybe, you might be next!" She exclaimed, glaring hatefully at Jayce and then turned and stomped off to the forest and Rowan stared after her, then turned to Jayce who just shrugged and the two of them headed off into the forest to find some heads as well.

 **~Jess~**

Jess walked through the forest looking around and touching the tree and smiling, "You know, Chris might be a selfish prick, but he definitely knows how to keep the tree's happy." she said to herself, "Something. . .something is not right here, though" she muttered and she covered herself in a green aura, the trees surrounding her began to glow and slowly began to open the vines in front of her, reaching her hand in and pulling out a silver Chris head and she smiled excitedly grabbing it, until she heard a loud familiar voice.

"Campers, when you find your heads, please return to the top of the mountain" Chris voice boomed through the speakers.

Jess sighed and began making her way back to the mountain, "Chris better not have another set of explosions waiting for us when we get up there." She murmured angrily, but then calmed down, she had to be happy, just in case every else was agitated, but she then heard rumbling and crashing in the woods and looked around with wide eyes, and slowly made her way out of the area, fearing whatever might be near.

 **~Jason~**

Jason walked through the woods looking around, "Chris said we're allowed to use our powers. . . But of course, I decide to go inside of the forest where there is barely any sand that could be of use, should've looked at the beach, would have been a lot more easier." He groaned, walking and still looking around and noticed a cave on the side. He creeped closer and noticed inside a shiny golden glow and smirked, "Well, if it ain't my lucky day." Jason said, smirking and approached it. Once inside he heard loud a snoring sound, like the snoring you would hear from a giant.

"What in the hell could Chris have in there that could snore that loudly?" Jason turned and looked to his left to notice a skeleton with a torn intern shirt draped over it's ribs, and got kinda nervous, "As much as I want to be a leader of my own team, someone else can have that one" Jason said walking off and hitting something hard and falling down groaning, "What the hell?" and noticed a shiny silver piece sticking out of the ground and reached to grab it, pulling it out of the ground and looking at the silver head, sighing heavily in relief until he heard a rumble behind him. Jason looked towards the cave and saw a giant red hand come out, slamming against the cave wall with a roar bellowing behind it. The hand itself, was about 7 inches away from touching him and Jason got up looking at it and began walking away quite fast away from it, "Chris is definitely crazy" Jason said walking away shaking his head making his way to the mountain.

 **Dylanie~**

Dylan walked through the woods, looking around at the trees surrounding them and smiling when they saw a bird perched on a tree and cooed at it, what turned to look at them was not at all what they expected. The bird had a grim look to it as it's eyes shone a strange glowing red look and their beak had a row of sharp, terrifying looking teeth. Dylan stared at it for a moment then laughed a bit, not really sure how to feel about the creature, when it screeched at them they froze.

"Nope." They turned and walked the opposite direction, coming across some bushes and attempting to go through them, getting stuck half-way through and falling through the rest of the way, cursing when they saw that their jeans now had a hole in them. " $#!$!" They turned to a tree and punched it with their gloved hand, causing the wood to splinter off into pieces, a hole where their fist hit and they sighed, calming themselves and turning to see a bunch of white horses staring at them. They blinked at them and the horses blinked back, then turned and a set of wings opened on each of their backs, making Dylan gasp in awe as they watched the Pegasus' fly off.

Only one remained and it was midnight black in color, and atop its back was a silver Chris head. Dylan grinned in happiness and trotted off towards the Pegasus, trying not to spook it too much as they reached for the head, before they could grab hold the Pegasus neighed loudly, startling Dylan and making them grab hold of the creature and got flung into it's back. Dylan gripped on for dear life once it took flight, trying to knock them off, they screamed as it got higher and they mumbled to themselves, "Is this what fear feels like? Oh my Hel. Help me please!" Dylan buried their head into the Pegasus' back and noticed the creature now flying at a more calm pace. Dylan sat up, looking over and gulping at how high they were, they grabbed the Chris head and held on to it. "Can we please land soon? I hate heights." They whispered and the creature made a scoffing like sound, making Dylan stare at it in amusement, "Sassy Pegasi? I like you already!" Dylan laughed and wrapped their arms tighter around the creature's back.

 **~Evan~**

Evan was currently walking through the woods looking around, "It shouldn't be hard to find a stupid Chris head statute, yet, I feel like I've been stuck in here for hours looking for something so simple." he said and lo and behold, in front of him sat a silver head. Except of course it had to be a trap, but he shrugged and walked up to it until he heard a roar and turned around.

Behind him was a 600lb Black bear. It had scars running down its body and had a scar through its left eye and he roared loudly, looking down at the teenager who dared coming near. Evan looked at the bear and lifted his arms and cracking his knuckles, "Well, at least I get to have a slight challenge." He said approaching the bear, smirking.

The bear swung his paw and he sidestepped to the right, hitting the bear in the gut harshly with a smirk, but the bear looked unmoved by the punch, and swiped its paw, hitting Evan in the face and sending him flying, causing him to hit a tree, with prominent claw marks across his cheek. Chris voice boomed from the intercom, "Forgot to mention, some of the animals have been. . .a bit enhanced, to keep up with some of the others _Inhabitants."_ Chris said to Evan through the intercom.

Evan stood up, rubbing his cheek and looking at the blood that ended up on his hand from the claw marks, he looked up, growling at the bear. "Okay. . . . NOW you made me angry" Evan said standing, walking up to a sunny spot, looking up to make sure he was standing in the middle with the sun directly above him as his wound slowly began to heal. The bear got on all fours and got ready to charge.

Evan got ready as well, he wasn't ready to be beaten yet. The bear charged at him and Evan absorbed a bit of the sun making a brilliant bright light around him, blinding the bear. Evan then ducked underneath the bear, lifting it up and slamming the bear onto the ground, knocking it out cold for the time being and Evan smirked, "Shouldn't have messed with me." he said and the bear snored, swiping lightly and Evan backed up, grabbing the silver head, and jogged off, sighing, "At least I got this stupid item, too bad it's not one of the golden ones" Evan said walking down through the forest.

 **~Abraham & Alessandra~**

Abraham walked through the woods looking around, "Why hello there, Mr. Silent." Abraham turned around to see Alessandra leaning against a tree, and Abraham looked at her with his same emotionless expression. "Still not gonna talk to me huh, how long are you gonna keep up the silent act?" She asked, he shrugged looking at her and kept looking around until something flashed in his eyes and he looked up. On one of the higher mountains was one of the two golden Chris heads, and Abraham looked at how high it was. Alessandra looked up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll get it for you" she winked slightly,'if I can keep this up, maybe he will be willing to help me in a alliance', she thought and went behind a tree as a flash of pink happened and she turned into a Falcon and flew up towards the mountain.

Alessandra arrived up at the top and noticed the golden head and smirked, but then she looked around her, and noticed that where it was, was kinda strange. It was set up like a nest, but it was abnormally built, as if it was made for a human, then she heard a loud screech and looked up, seeing a dark figure above her. The figure was slender and had long sharp razor like talons, and silverish wings, and her eyes were dark red and landed in the nest glaring at Alessandra.

'Oh #$%&' She thought and grabbed the golden head, diving off of the cliff as the Harpy chased after her and opened her talons, preparing to claw her. Alessandra was getting close to the ground until the claw came and sliced her back and and Alessandra screeched in pain, falling down and transforming back into a human, still on her way down at a fast pace.

Abraham looked up, "Not gonna let her get herself killed for no reason." He said and grabbed a stick that was glowing a red aura. The stick suddenly lit on fire and released a red flame that separated the Harpy and Alessandra and Abraham ran catching the dark haired girl. The Harpy screeched at them and Abraham sat Alessandra down glaring at the Harpy getting ready to attack. Abraham calmed himself down, He knew he couldn't be using this power for long, but as the Harpy looked at him, it seemed like the Harpy knew she wasn't going to win this fight and thus she flew back up to her nest, but she knew it was not gonna be the last time she was going to see them.

Abraham went over to where Alessandra laid, looking at her, "I hope she's okay" he said quietly and Alessandra looked at him and blinked up at him, a smile slowing growing across her face.

"Looks like I got you to talk to me" She struggled to say, "Don't worry though, I'll be fine." She said standing up, her wound already healing up and handed him the golden head. Abraham grabbed it, but before he could say anything she put a finger on his lips, "Just pick me for your team" she said and Abraham nodded, she did risk her life for him. The two began walking and then Abraham stopped and punched a tree causing a silver head to fall and he handed it to Alessandra, and the two headed off back up the hill.

 **~ Adam and London ~**

"Of course I couldn't mention to Mercy that we are cousins, she probably already knows of course but. . . . I mean, our dads pretty much hate one another and I just feel like it'd be sort of awkward between us? Ya know?" Adam said, fiddling a bit as he looked around, finding this was pretty much a fruitless task and decided to point them back towards the beach, "Maybe there's some in the water, I never did see anyone check there." Adam suggested, looking down at the darker haired male and London nodded, agreeing with him and they slowly made their way there, both enjoying one another's company though they wouldn't admit it quite yet.

Once they arrived they both set out looking around the beach until London noticed a silver head floating far into the water, "Adam! I see one out there, I'll go get it for you okay?" He suggested and Adam flustered a bit, clearing his throat.

"You don't have to get it for me London, I can get my own-" But it was too late to fight it now, London was already on his way into the water, swimming quickly as Adam watched on.

London finally made it to the statue, grabbing it and beginning to turn around to go back to Adam but the water shifted suddenly around him, making him freeze and watched as the water raised up in front of him until 5 heads came into view, water splashing everywhere as London looked up in terror.

"London!" He heard Adam yell from the beach, "Get back on land! NOW!" London nodded meekly and turned and took off, hearing the loud screech of the Hydra as it advanced on him, making him swim faster than he has in forever and he jumped up onto land and watched as Adam quickly put his hand in front of him and saw a burst of lightening come out of his hand into the water, electrifying it and watched as the Hydra screamed in pain as it's body vibrated from the intensity of it and once it was over it fell into the water slowly, causing a large wave to come washing over the two males. Once the water went away London noticed another statue head near where Adam laid in shock. He grabbed both and smiled gently as he tossed one of them onto Adam's chest.

"Good job! I think that one came out of one of the Hydras mouths. . . no idea how that could of gotten in there." Adam just raised his hand slowly and gave a thumbs up, smiling at the shorter boy, feeling proud of what he just did and that he perhaps impressed the other one. London held a hand out and just like before, Adam grabbed it and got pulled up, "Now, let's go meet up with Chris again, you cool with that?" Adam nodded, feeling a bit giddy as they made their way back to the group.

 **~ Cody ~**

Cody hummed in thought as she looked around the trees, seeing strange animals running around her and smiling when a small fox like creature came up to her and sniffed her hand, she cooed at it, "Well aren't you a pretty little thing!" and bent down to pet it when it suddenly froze, Cody got a bit worried as it's ears perked up and started to listen for anything that could be around them, the creature turned and hopped a small distance away from the girl before looking back as her and using it's tail to motion for her to follow it, hoping that the daughter would understand it's meaning.

"Oh! You want me to follow you? Well. . . alright I guess." Cody followed behind it, jumping over small obstacles like roots of trees and bushes that were way too pokey for their own good, still looking around as she did so for any shine of silver or gold, hoping it to be either and that she wouldn't end up the only one without one. She had ships that need to be shipped and she had to stay in to make sure they come true! Remembering that she realized she needed to become friends with London and Adam to get that ship sailing soon.

She almost fell over when the creature suddenly stopped and began to nose around in the ground, then began to dig. Cody watched in fascination as it hit something silver and Cody gasped, digging the rest of it out and holding the head far from her body as she looked at it. She began to pet the creature, seeing no big rush and sat under a tree, getting surrounded by at least 13 similar fox creatures that purred as she attempted to pet them all, getting a bit overwhelmed as she did so.

 **~ Jayce and Rowan ~**

"I'm disappointed Jayce." Rowan stated, making Jayce stop his search and face Rowan, raising an eyebrow in question.

"And why is that?"

"You didn't find what happened back there amazing like I did. I thought you were different, Jay!" She said dramatically, making Jayce roll his eyes and scoff, going back to looking for a head and ignoring the girl behind him who decided to now climb at ree, laughing happily as she did so, going high up until seeing a peak of silver at the top, Rowan looked back down at Jayce then back up at the statue, considering what she could do and what she might not do. In the end she climbed up higher, about to grab the statue until a hand wrapped around her wrist and she was face to face with a deformed, mutated looking chimpanzee that studied her for a moment before screaming in her face, making her scream loudly, alerting Jayce. But before he could even make his way up the tree a burning money fell out of it, screeching for dear life as it ran away, far from where Rowan was now jumping down with a silver head in hand. She smiled at Jayce who stared at her in amazement.

"I did not mean to set that monkey on fire. Total accident I tell ya." She said, walking away, Jayce didn't believe her at all and as he looked after her, he noticed she was carrying two heads and ran after her.

 **~ Amaterasu ~**

Ame was walking through the forest, looking around and thinking about what she could do to last longer in the game, "Maybe if I waited for that Vincent guy, this would have been a lot easier to find one of those heads." She sighed but shook it off. 'Wish this was like a videogame, at least I would get a hint if I took too long. . .' she thought. She looked up at the sun and smiled, getting an idea.

She prepared herself before jumping high up into the air to see anything. She saw a few of the contestants already heading back and looked up to see what looked like that Dylan person riding a black Pegasus back to the hilltop. "Nothing yet." she muttered looking down and noticing a silver glow.

She landed gracefully before making a dash to the silver head. She looked up at a tree and noticed the silver head, jumped up and grabbed it, "Well, that sure was easy, I better get out of here before I jinx myself more." She said and took off running.

 **~ Vincent and Kit ~**

As the two males made their way through the forest Vincent sighed, looking around, "I know this is a power challenge and all, but I feel like we should have stayed at the beach so my powers could actually have some use. . . .There are like, no shadows out here to help me or any sand I could use." Kit scoffed, smiling at Vincent.

"That makes two of us, my powers only really work during certain situations as well, and one is way too painful and takes too long." Kit jumped over a fallen log and continued to trek, looking back at Vincent who seemed to be squinting at something. Kit jumped back over to where he stood and tried to see what he was looking at, "What?" Kit asked, greatly confused. Vincent pointed and that's when Kit noticed it, lying there was a siberian tiger, growling happily as it chewed on a silver head, a cub off to the side kicking another around.

"If I could distract the mother, do you think you could grab both of the heads? The cub won't be that big of a deal, but the mom seems a bit dangerous." Vincent explained and Kit nodded, cutting away from the other and looping around behind the tigers, watching as Vincent walked out of the brush on the other side and whistled, gaining the Tigers attention and causing it to growl in protection, stepping in front of the cub who had gotten up from knocking the head around, hitting it near Kit who eagerly grabbed it, waiting for the tigers to step away from the other one. Vincent came forward and the mother did as well. Glaring at the male with distaste and Vincent bent down, grabbing a rock and throwing it at the feline, making the Tiger roar in agitation and come at Vincent, he gasped and ran into a shadow, successfully hiding as the Tiger looked around, confused. He held his breath, hoping that Kit either got away with both heads or stayed to help him. The tiger got bored after what seemed like forever and wandered back to where the cub was, making Vincent let a breath out in relief and when he turned he came face to face with Kit, making him scream. Kit laughed and pushed one of the statues into his chest, grinning.

"You scream like a girl." He joked and Vincent paled, glaring at the brunette and pushed past him, back towards the hill where the others were headed.

 **~ Ambar and Hazel ~**

Ambar kept looking through every bush and around every tree, slightly groaning at how his search has had zero results. Hazel, who was behind him and was holding a silver head that she got from a wild boar that she soothed and it gave the head to her. "Are you still trying to find a gold one?" she asked him, putting one hand on her hip.

"Yes! Because I always, always! Go for the gold" he said to her and she sighed, until her ears twitched and Hazel grabbed him, pulling him and she shushed him as the two hid behind a tree to see a cyclops walking right where they were previously at, and around his neck was a silver head, and Hazel looked at him. "it's no gold, but it's better than nothing." Hazel said sharply, "Now, distract him, and I'll get the head for you" she said and Ambar nodded, looking at her as he stood walking out and she readied her bow.

Ambar whistled at the cyclops, but it still faced the other way and Ambar looked at her, "how am I supposed to get his attention?!" he asked shouting a bits away and Hazel sighed heavily.

"They rely on smell and sight!" Hazel shouted and Ambar sighed heavily again, until he notice the Cyclops was looking right at him, the monster swung at him and he dodged. rolling to the right.

The cyclops roared at him, and slammed his fist down and Ambar smirked, "You think your gonna stop me, you should've seen me in when I was in school." Ambar gloated, dodging all of the monsters swings and Hazel looked at him getting kinda annoyed at how he seemed to be showing off, "Keep him still! Or blind him! I need a good shot!" Hazel shouted at him and Ambar nodded.

Ambar looked at the cyclops eye and pick up dirt and toss it at it's one eye, blinding the creature who roared in pain kneeling down and swiping his hand to hit Ambar and using the other one to clean his eye.

Hazel tooked aim with her bow and arrow and release the arrow as it hit the rope holding the silver head and Ambar rolled, grabbing the silver head, "Now let's get going" Ambar said and him and Hazel began making a mad dash to the hill.

 **~Damien, Dawn, Mercy and Petra~**

Walking through the forest Damien swore he could see a cave nearby with a slight golden glow to it. He grinned and pointed towards it, grabbing Dawn and pulling her towards the cave. They ended up there at the same time that Mercedes ran out, gasping a bit and looking around, soon Petra ran up at well. Looking at the three of them in confusion.

"What's up guys?" Petra asked, grinning and Mercy took a deep breath.

"There is a Minotaur in that cave! It's chained up but it almost got me." Mercy said, Dawn tilted her head confused.

"A Minotaur? Seriously? Is Chris really that crazy that he put one of the heads in there?" She asked and Petra scoffed, smirking.

"Wouldn't put it past him honestly." Damien stared at Petra with adoration and Dawn turned to speak to him but noticed the look, going a bit quiet as she studied him and shook her head, ignoring the look.

"Well Damien? Do you want to be a team captain?" She asked and Damien jerked his head towards her in surprise.

"Me? Seriously?" The three girls nodded.

"Yeah. I guess you can. As long as you pick us to be on your team." Mercy said crossing her arms and Damien nodded, grinning.

"Sure! I'd love to be team captain! Let's get that head!" Damien exclaimed and Petra stop him.

"First let's go over a plan to ensure that we all live" Petra said and the others nodded as Petra began to explain a plan.

 **~Back at the Hilltop~**

Chris was looking at the heads, "Good job everyone, especially you Abraham for getting the gold head, but I only count 16, where are the other four?" Chris asked them and everyone looked around until Jason spoke up.

"Probably going to the minotaur cave to get the golden head." Jason said to them and everyone gasped, looking at him and Chris looked at him and smiled, and laughed slightly and Jess looked at him with a sort of angry expression.

"Why are you laughing, aren't you worried about them?" she asked in a huff, and Chris stopped laughing and had a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry they'll be fine" Chris said and turned to the side, pulling out a walkie talkie, "Chef, have four body bags ready on standby." Chris said and turned to the others with a smile.

 **~Back at the Minotaur cave~**

Damien and the others walked inside looking around and made their way to where the golden head was. The cave started off as a narrow pathway and Damien looked around, "This is really strange." He whispered and the others nodded, continuing on until they made it to a clearing in the cave.

The clearing was pretty big, but standing in the middle, all of them felt a tingle of fear go down their spine, as they looked at the beast standing in the middle of the room, in front of the golden head was the Minotaur, it had quite a few scars scattered about its body, and had it's red eyes staring at them and bellowed loudly, as it stomped one of its hooves.

Petra looked at everyone, "Okay let's go!" Petra said and everyone nodded. Damien and Mercy went to the left, Petra went to the right, and Dawn stayed in the middle. The minotaur tried to follow them all until finally turning to Mercy and Damien. The minotaur prepared to attack, but was cut off as Petra launched herself and used her tail to climb the Minotaur and grabbed his horns, pulling him away from the two and he swung around trying to grab at Petra.

Dawn looked behind her, the light was still kinda good enough and she made a whip made out of light and used it to grab the minotaur's arm, pulling it away from Petra.

Damien and Mercy made their way towards the golden head trying to be cautious about moving, and Damien went to grab it until Dawn screamed and he turned around to see what was going on.

Dawn light whip broke and she had fallen backwards and the Minotaur grabbed Petra, throwing her into a wall and Petra fell, groaning softly.

"Petra!" Damien and Mercy shouted and Damien pulled out his razor as the Minotaur looked at them, walking up the two of them and went to swing, but Damien cut his hand, producing a blood shield to block the attack, "Grab it and let's get out of here!" Damien shouted and Mercy nodded grabbing the gold head.

Dawn watched as the Minotaur kept repeatedly beating the blood shield causing it to crack and Damien was obviously getting more and more tired as the shield began cracking and it was gonna fall sooner or later. Dawn stood up, "This might take all my energy, but I won't let them die here!" Dawn shouted concentrating and producing a ball of light and flung it at the Minotaur, hitting him in the back of the head. The Minotaur turned around and started making his way towards Dawn who was panting heavily and backed up.

"Dawn!" Damien shouted and was about to move until Petra came, grabbing the Minotaur by the horns once again, and there was a loud crack that came from the left horn as Petra slammed him against the opposite wall and she jumped back, staring at him, and the Minotaur was dazed for a bit. Petra ran up to Mercy and Damien and handed Mercy her vest.

"Wrap the head in there, go get Dawn and get the hell out of here" Petra said to them, Damien was blushing a bit, looking at her bandaged chest and her slightly toned body and Petra snapped her fingers in front of Damien, "Don't stand there, and get going dammit!" Petra exclaimed and the both of them nodded, running towards the entrance, and Damien picked up Dawn, turning towards Petra to see the Minotaur finally out of his daze and charged at Petra, looking pissed off and notice that Petra forehead was slightly bleeding.

Petra glowed a yellow aura, and held her ground as the bull lifted her and slammed her into the wall again, Petra coughed up blood, and the three of them gasped in shock, looking at Petra, but Petra was smirking and kinda laughing.

"I'm glad you're such a challenge, but right now, it's over." Petra said and grabbed the Minotaur's horns and pushed away, using the wall to jump up like a spring and her tail wrapped around his left horn and she put her hands on his horn and began stretching herself, causing the Minotaur to bellow in pain as the left horn cracked more. Petra released the right horn, swinging off the left horn pulling her bo staff out and slamming it against the left horn breaking it off as the Minotaur stumbled back in pain and Petra landed, glaring at him and picked up the horn with a smile, panting, "The spoils of war" she said and made her way to the others who pointed behind her, saying something she couldn't make out, and turned around, seeing the Minotaur preparing for one last ditch effort and charged at Petra full of more rage than ever.

Petra struggled a bit to move but jumped back, having Damien and Mercy grab her, pulling them into the small safe area as the bull rammed the cave and it caved in the entrance to the minotaur.

Mercy and Damien carried Petra and Dawn outside and laid them near a tree, they could hear the minotaur roaring in anger and pain.

About a hour or so passed by and Petra came to, looking around and saw Dawn, Damien, and Mercy looking at her, "You okay?" Damien asked Petra and she struggled to get up but nodded.

"I'll live, I just feel bad for the minotaur, he won't recover from that." Petra joked and picked up the horn, chuckling and was hugged by both Mercy and Damien, both were going on about how Petra was crazy by what she did, and how she could've died. "If you guys keep this hug up, you'll kill me yourselves!" Petra said and both of them let go, blushing.

"We should head back" Dawn suggested, "Chris either thinks we might be dead, or still trying to risk our lives" Dawn said looking at them and they all nodded preparing to head back.

Damien looked around, "Wait! We only have one head, and there are four of us, one gold head is not gonna save us all." Damien said and Petra and Mercy smirked before hitting the tree causing two silver heads to fall out.

"I hid them there in case Petra arrived, just in case it was a bust." Mercy said, "you two can take them." she said to Damien and Dawn.

"What about Petra, she could get eliminated, if anyone shouldn't have one, it's me" Damien said and Petra pushed her bo staff against his chest.

"Listen, that's sweet of you, it really is, but you did good out there, so trust me, you should stay, not me." Petra praised him with a smile, causing him to get flustered and nod, "Plus, I'm pretty sure any number of heads couldn't replace this horn." Petra said patting the minotaur horn that sat in her lap.

"Let's just get going now" Mercy said and the others nodded and the four of them headed off to the hilltop, Mercy with the golden head like they didn't exactly agree on, but Damien didn't mind, with Dawn and Damien with the two silver.

 **~The Hilltop~**

"Well, I see some of you had it easier" Chris said looking to those who had no problem getting the heads, "others had a moderate time" Chris said looking at the few who did, "and others met the locals of the island" Chris said looking at the rest, "and two of you need some medical attendance." Chris said looking at Petra and Alessandra.

"Now, I'm sure you all noticed that there is one head missing, and in fact, yes, I did lie. I was planning on sending one of you home" Chris said clearing his throat and looking at Petra, "Petra…., you are off the island" Chris said and Damien looked shocked and was about to step up.

"I would have said that, if you didn't take on the Minotaur in a life or death matter, so I'm counting the horn as a head, so do whatever you like with it." Chris said to her and Petra smiled brightly and Damien sighed in relief.

"Right now though, Mercy, and Abraham, step up, and Mercy, go stand under the red banner, and Abraham under the blue banner" Chris said and two nodded walking under their respective banner.

"Picking will go in typical boy-girl fashion, so Mercy, ladies first" Chris said.

Mercy knew she had to wait and hoped that Abraham didn't pick Petra, "Damien" she said and Damien nodded walking up to her.

Abraham looked at who to pick, but he was a man of his word though, "Alessandra" he said calmly and she walked up to him with a smiled.

Mercy sighed in relief, "Petra" she said, and Petra limped her way over there slowly and stood next to Mercy on the other side.

Abraham looked at them, "Evan" he said and Evan walked over to him.

Mercy was thinking, she couldn't pull Dawn on her team yet, "Jayce" Mercy said and he smirked walking over.

"Rowan"Abraham said and the girl walk over smiling.

"Dawn" Mercy said and Dawn smiled going to stand by Damien.

"Jason" Abraham said and Jason went to walk over to him.

"London" Mercy said and London nodded walking up to her and smile going to stand with the others.

"Hazel" Abraham said and huntress nodded walking up to them.

"Dylanie" Mercy said and they nodded walking up.

Abraham thought of the next one, "Vincent" he said and Vincent walked over.

Mercy was gonna pick, having a tough time, "Kit" she said and the dancer nodded walking up to her.

Abraham looked at the choices, "Jess" he said and she nodded walking up.

"Ame" Mercy said and she walked over.

"Adam" Abraham said and Adam walk over feeling kind of sad he wasn't on a team with London.

"Ambar" Mercy said and he walked over, "finally, you figure someone with my skills would get pick sooner" he said standing next to Kit.

"Cody" Abraham said and she nodded walking over, she had a mission though, make the ship sail, and that was what she planned to do.

"Well that's all the teams, team captains, you two are able to make up a team name for your team, if not I will think of one" Chris said, "but for now, I will show you guys the cabins" he said and everyone groaned.

"Do we really need to know? You're probably using the same rundown crappy rooms that you normally use" Jason said glaring at the host.

"You never know, you might be in for a surprise" Chris said and the others followed him, curious and a bit excited to see where they would be living for the summer.

 **~At the Bottom~**

Chris arrived at the bottom, and as Jason said, they, of course, were the same exact crappy cabins from earlier seasons. The only difference was on top of the cabins were two other stone cabins. On the left one, there was a snake, representing Loki, and on the right, a spear and a shield, representing Athena. "Why don't you go inside and look around?" Chris suggested.

The two teams walked to their own cabins, and Abraham decided to open his door and his team gasped, looking in. The room was white, pure white, and was beautiful, it had beds that looked like they were blessed like angels. the walls had greek paintings and pictures of legends, some representing their gods, they had greek-like pillars separating the beds from one another and each bed had something standing next to it, beds on the left were statues wearing spartan helmets and holding spartan shields. The one's on the right had them holding spears and swords, each statue has a symbol of Athena on them, and Abraham's team looked around then walked back out, they were about to speak but Chris stopped them.

"Ah ah ah, lets see what's Mercy and her team thinks of their cabin" Chris said and Mercy walked up and went to open the door, and her team stared in awe at what they saw, "What the hell, how did he do this?" Mercy asked.

The room looked very traditional, like some sort of huntsman room, it was very norse. On the inside, there was stone's decorating the walls, covering them, the floor was a dark wooden brown oak, and had a black bear carpet in the middle. At the back of the cabin, there was a fireplace and above the fireplace was several animal heads hanging from the wall, and just like the greek room, instead of spartan warriors, it was huntsman. The one's on the right each had a weapon. One had two axes, one had a hammer, one had two knives, and the last one had broadsword. The one's on the left had a bow and arrow, one had a large spear, one had a wand, and the last one was holding a chain with a axe head on it. Four of the statue huntsman had animal pelts, one had a black bear, one with a wolf, one with a lion,one with a polar bear, except for the one with knives who had snake scales around him and a snake perch on his helmet. Each bed was wooden with green blankets and brown pillows .

"Production didn't like the way of our other cabins, also they were destroyed over the time, had to be claimed by the army for secretly holding toxic waste, yada yada yada, so here you go, enjoy these new dorms, and prepare for bed. Tomorrow, you got an elimination challenge!" Chris said and they groaned but prepared for bed nonetheless.

 **~Abraham Cabin~**

Abraham went and claimed top bunk at the very end, and Vincent took bottom. Hazel and Jess decided to share a bunk with Hazel taking bottom and Jess taking top. Rowan and Evan took the third bunk, Evan was gonna claim top but Rowan acted faster and climb up and Evan was forced to take the bottom. Adam and Cody decided to share, and Cody took bottom, but really she wanted to have a chance to talk to Adam about London. The final bunk was Alessandra taking top and Jason taking bottom.

 **~Mercy's Cabin~**

Petra and Mercy decided to share a bunk, Mercy taking top and Petra taking bottom. Damien and Dawn took the next one with Dawn on top and Damien on the bottom. Dylan and Ame took the next one, with Ame wanting the top one and Dylan on the bottom one. Jayce and Kit took one with Kit taking the bottom, and Jayce taking the top, finally, Ambar and London took the last one, with London taking top and Ambar taking bottom bunk.

 **~With Chris~**

"Action, slight romance, and near death experience, how will the captains work with their teams, who will be voted off first, and who put sand in my trailer!" Chris shouted in anger and calm down, "All this and more on Total. Drama. Camppp. Demigodsss!" Chris shouted as the camera fades to black.

 **Hello Mortals! Man this chapter was a doozy to complete, but thanks to** **Cyanotic, we pulled through and finish the chapter. Anyway, I want to ask you all something. So later during this story, and as you can tell, there have been slight sexual themes, so what I want to know and tell you guys is there will be more slight sexual things and also, do you guys want me to censor the cuss words that the characters say, or let them go crazy with them.**

 **Also, this one to the creator of Abraham and Mercy; I want you two to come up with a team name, if you can't, I will try to come up with something.**

 **Confession challenge: What you think of the challenge, and the problems that your characters faced? Also what do you think of your team?**

 **Thank you all for reading, please R &R, maybe drop a follow or favorite, till next time Mortals.**

 **~Current Teams~**

 **(Team Abraham)**

 **Christopher Abraham Washington**

 **Vincent Brooks**

 **Evan Leon Mathson**

 **Hazel Garcia**

 **Adam Hawthorne**

 **Jason Magden**

 **Rowan Winters**

 **Cody Morrigan Bronte**

 **Jess Cryten**

 **Alessandra Pandestorm**

 **(Team Mercy)**

 **Mercedes "Mercy" Hathaway**

 **Ambar West**

 **Ame No Kam**

 **Jayce Chanceford**

 **Dylanie Scott**

 **Petra Sun Castro**

 **Damien Aiden Brown**

 **London Everest Sakaya**

 **Dawn Burk**

 **Christopher "Kit" Lee Jameson**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Flag Out!**

 **Hello Mortals! Me and my lovely Co-author are back again to bring another chapter of Total Drama Camp Demigod. Thank you all for the support, and we hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **[Confessions]**

 **Jason:** "Alright it's official, if Chris is gonna have monsters like a minotaur running around on the island then I'm gonna need to start bringing some serious protection. Like this." pulls out three vials filled with sand. "Yeah it may not look like much but you won't believe what I can do with even one vial such as this." Opens a vial and the sand flows out to form into a Khopesh before returning it into the vial and sealing it. "Plus these bad boys are waterproof and don't break easy. I have to say I'm glad my Egyptian fellows and Petra managed to survive that thing. So Chris you can forget about a trailer full of sand cause now I am going to bury your trailer in sand with you in it. Chef's gonna need an entire digging crew to pull your ass out. As for my team I can't say I'm not happy. With Vincent on my team I can just mess with him some more. Check this I put some bait into his pants pocket that attracts imps in droves. They won't hurt him I promise you that but he will be needing a new pair of pants by the time they finish. As for the other team though a little glue and feathers aren't that bad but I will enjoy whoever gets hit in the morning. A few of them still seem a bit wary of me. Whether it's because of my father or not I don't know but if they insult me or my family, heads. Will. Roll." His eyes begin to glow red and he disappears in a swirl of red sand.

 **Kit** : "Well. I wasn't lumped with the worst team, I suppose. Sure Ambar's a little self obsessed... He doesn't seem too bad though. Oh, and how could I forget Petra and Mercy? I don't know about anyone else, but it is too obvious they're interested in each other. Maybe I'll work some of my magic there?

Anywho, working with Vincent was pretty cool; it's a shame we aren't on the same team. Looks like I'll just have to make some new alliances. I really hope that my team will grow to like me, so here's to keeping my fingers crossed. And who knows? I'm still looking for love. Might be that I find someone nice to fall for. I'm just hoping the rest of the challenges are as easy as today's. Not that today's challenge was easy, but I think it could have been worse. I do have to admit, this is a lot of fun though! I hope I get to use my powers here at some point, even the painful ones. Well, this is Kit signing off!"

 **Mercy** : She sat back in her chair leisurely with a satisfied smile on her face. "So... First challenge of the season so far and I've already threatened somebody's life, made a couple of new friends, or at least possible friends, and, let's not forget, became the captain of my own team. Not bad for the first day, if I do say so myself, but nothing to make a big deal over." She looked relaxed for a few more seconds before her smile stretched into a large an gleeful grin and suddenly started hopping up and down in pure excitement in her seat, pumping her fists into the air. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm totally pumped! I mean, I know I didn't really do a lot, Petra was the real hero for showing that minotaur who's boss, but I'm really glad that her, Damien and Dawn allowed me take the gold head without much arguing. That challenge might've been insane, but kind of in an fun way, right?" Her eagerness diminishes a bit as she calmed herself, feeling a bit more guilty but still smiled. "So, in return I'm gonna promise to do all I can to make sure our team wins as much as possible before the merge comes along. For now I'm pretty happy at myself for who I've chosen, although I do regret I didn't get a chance to pick Adam or Jason before Abraham did. It would've been neat to get to know my cousin and see what he's like. And Jason just seems like he'd be fun to prank with! But I guess that's just not meant to be. Maybe when the teams break up, but for now..." She trailed off, pouting a bit before shaking her head and coming back, shaking her head. "A-anyways, I guess I should also apologize to Jayce too for my little... Uh, fit I threw at him along with the threat. I wasn't really serious, it's just..." She paused as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small make-up kit, applying new eye-liner and green lipstick onto her face lightning fast before grinning deviously. "When something happens to my style, you can bet that I'm gonna be ticked off, just a fair warning."

 **Petra:** "Well besides the few sprain limbs I got, I feel perfectly fine, I got a call souvenir too" Petra saids holding up the horn. "I'm trying to carve it to make it into something, maybe give it to someone like Damien, or Dawn, or maybe even…" Petra blushes and shakes her head, "anyway I like my team, we got a awesome team, and we seem fairly balance, but still with Abraham being the leader of the other one, no doubt they will be tough to beat" Petra said. "The challenge was a bloodrush, and I love it, hopefully this spelled the other challenges" she said smiling, "till then, see ya!" Petra said walking out.

 **Adam** : "Well, I fought a Hydra..I fought a hydra and won." Adam says grinning. "I'm pretty proud of myself. It was also pretty fun working with London." He says with a small blush. "Shame we aren't on the same team though .."

 **Hazel** : "It's a good thing my archery skills came in handy.." Hazel sits looking thoughtful. "We can't use our powers or abilities anymore so I wonder how hard the rest of the challenges will be without them..anyway, my teammates seem okay at least so hopefully we do alright."

 **Ame** : It's nice no-one got sent home yet. I really need to scope out some potential allies just where do I turn? My cousin could be one but I need to get closer to some others.

 **Jess:** Is sitting while a small vine wraps around her arm. "I haven't much to say about the challenge except that I am glad no one was hurt too severely. My team members seem alright but if they think they can just lay about and make a mess of the cabin like it's a pigsty then they have another thing coming. Either they clean or their sleeping in poison ivy." The vine suddenly sprouts thorns before retracting them. Jess slightly pets the vine. "Other than that I don't see any problems arising.

 **Evan:** "Chris thought a bear could stop me? Really? Thank the gods Petra isn't on my team. I don't need her pointing out my weaknesses twenty-four seven. I think my team is a good mix. Me and Abraham are probably going to be the strongest players, so I am glad I'm on his team. Can't wait to beat the other team."

 **Ambar:** "I can't believe that I didn't find one of the gold Chris statues! It's so frustrating! Though honestly, finding things was never my strong suit. But it frustrates me so much!", Ambar punches the side of the confessional, leaving a dent behind. He then claps his hands, causing thunder to boom, and some screams are heard from Abraham's team cabin. "Aww man, I didn't mean to do that. Well, hopefully nobody suspects me of doing that. Otherwise the other team would get mad. You know, I need to tone it down with the bragging. Everyone here is pretty awesome, and my skills won't impress anybody. I'll just act humble from now on, but will still use my abilities to the best. I don't know how I feel about my team. I guess they're all pretty cool, but Petra kinda creeps me out and I just don't trust Jayce. I won't let them know how I feel, but... yeah. Oh well, I better leave now before somebody suspects me of causing lightning to strike Abraham's cabin. But it kinda sucks that Hazel and Alessandra aren't on my team. Oh well, I'll try to make some friends here. (Angry yells are heard from Abraham's cabin) Gotta go!" Ambar says as he changes into a hummingbird and flies away.

 **Dawn:** "That challenge was just as I expected, it was hard, dangerous, and had rabid beasts that wanted to kill us. That minotaur though...I wish I could have been able to hurt it more and not have been a slight drag after that ball of light..." *Dawn scratches her head and stares at the camera* "Oh well, I'll grow stronger over time." *Dawn shrugs her shoulders* "Damien, Petra, and Mercy were a lot of help in that fight and I'm happy that we were able to stay in the same team." *Dawn smiles* "Maybe Damien and I could become better friends and I can help him with his little problem concerning Petra, I saw the way he looked at her, he isn't as subtle as he thinks. *Dawn then winks at the camera a couple of times before ending the confessional*

 **London:** He sits cross-legged, biting his lip anxiously. "...A hydra. Why is there a hydra here? Those things hate me. Last one I spoke to said he wanted to eat me." London shudders, wrapping his arms around himself for a moment. "I'm starting to think that maybe Chris went a little overboard this time. The cabins are nice though." He starts to shrug, but stops halfway through the motion, letting his shoulders fall. "Also, has anyone else noticed the prank war that seems to be developing around here? I kind of want to participate, but that could end up nasty... I'll have to wait and see for now, I guess. As for my team... Jayce makes me a little nervous." London's eyes widen and he waves his hands around frantically. "Not because he's a child of Hades or anything! I mean, Dylanie is child of Hel." He bites his lip again, worrying it. "It's more like... because he's Greek. I mean, he could find out about-" London stops himself abruptly, smiling wanly. "You know, since we're kinda... cousins and all. Yeah."

 **Damien:** Thank god Petra is safe i would have sacrificed myself just so she could stay in the game. I hope she's okay after the minotaur attack i'm not doing so well myself either i kinda lost a little too much blood blocking the attack. But hey at least she's on the same team as me so thats good. Besides our team is very diverse with the powers department so I'm sure during the power challenge we will atic(Jackal) That challenge give me a break if i was in control that minotaur's head would be on my wall by now. By the way Damien i'll make sure that everyone suffers the same fate i have in store for them especially now that i know Petra's your weakness she won't survive for too long. That goes for your other teammates as well who cares about them their useless to me anyway.

 **Alessandra** : "Well, I finally got Abraham to to talk to me! I consider than an achievement. Hopefully I can get him to join an alliance with me. He may not be the hottest guy here, that's probably Ambar. But he's one of the coolest. He'll do for my plans. My team is... interesting. I noticed that Hazel girl is on our team. She's been spending a lot of time with Ambar, so I don't know how I feel about that. Also that daughter of Aphrodite is here. Oh well, everyone knows that Freyja is better than Aphrodite! My mom is an absolute GOD! Quite literally actually. Ugh, I've spent too much time with my cousin " Alessandra pauses as she notices a dent on the wall, "How did this dent get here? The person who was here before must have been mad. Oh well, I hope our team does well. But Cody better understand that I'm prettier and better dating material than her. I won't tell her that obviously, but I hope she knows. Oh well, I'll be back soon!"

 **Cody:** She rubs her hands almost evilly, a somewhat scary look on her face. "So, while it's too bad they aren't on the same team, that just makes for more drama, right? I think Vincent and Kit would go well together, but I'm not quite sure about that one yet. But Damdon is *definitely* a thing. Or would that be Adlan...? Anyways, have you seen those looks Damien have been giving Petra? Ohhh, but I know she has a crush on someone too..." She taps her chin thoughtfully, legs swinging. With each tap of her finger, her hair changes color, going from black, to red, to brown, and back again. "I'm curious about what's going on with Dylan, too. Aren't they asexual?" She shrugs, smiling happily. "Well, regardless, I'm going to have a lot of fun here~! There's some really cute animals around too~!"

 **Abraham:** Like I said this challenge is nothing and Chris will always be a pathetic mortal... I will agree to be in Alessandra's alliance, but I'm gonna be cautious before I can really have a few demigods in my life as friends... But the only problem was using War's abilities, I had to use the combustion inducement to get that Harpy off of Alessandra, and it slowly makes me unemotional... As for the team I have with me, I have made the balance for this team, but I will want to attempt this by enlisting Jason's help and in return I help with anything he wants... He reminds me of my mortal best friend John, who also enjoyed spreading chaos to the enemy and rich people... *Sigh* Could it be possible for Jason and I to be... friends... Not, but I will try to see if he is up for a real friendship and alliance... Can't believed I said that.

 **Dylan:** They smile at the camera gently and open their mouth to speak, "First off; I just realized my team captain is my Aunt. So that's interesting right? I hope I don't accidentally call her Auntie or something. . . " They giggle a bit as then look off to the side, "Then again, that'd be hilarious to see her face. . . .And Two; I now have a pegasus! I mean ! That is fucking awesome! No one else here has a damn pegasus! Haha! I can't get over this, it's just so cool." They cover their face with their hands, hiding their smile, "I'm so happy I'm still in the game as well, I was afraid for a moment I wouldn't find a head. . ," They chew on their lip in thought, "Again, not really making any friends so far. Which is cool I guess, no one has asked me about my glove yet either. . . .which I'm happy about of course. I wonder what the next challenge is. . . if it's physical then I should be pretty good, I've always been pretty good at physical crap." They fidget a bit, not sure what else to say and just shrugs, walking out of the confessional.

 **[Ends of Confession)]**

It was around dawn, and almost everyone was still asleep, except for about a handful of contestants, who were out exercising or preparing for the day. Rowan and Evan were jogging on the beach together, chatting about whatever came to mind, Ambar was with Damien, jogging through the woods, completely silent but a comforting silence. Petra was in a clearing a bit away from them, lifting herself up with her tail while it was attached to a tree branch, she had her ice picks, hunting knife, her vest and her bo staff against a tree nearby, within her reach and in her sight. Petra stopped and began swaying her hands and arms, taking a deep breath and getting ready until she heard someone behind her and turned around to see Abraham leaning against a tree, looking at her, "you want something?" she asked him.

"What style is that?" he asked her bluntly and Petra looked at him in bewilderment.

"Southern Dragon Style, why do you ask?" Petra asked, picking herself up a bit to stare at Abraham in curiousity.

 **~Little ways away~**

"Hey Damien, look over there." Ambar said pointing over to the clearing where Petra and Abraham were talking, well somewhat of a chat. "Do you think they're planning an alliance together?" Ambar asked and Damien looked at him. "I doubt it, why would they do that?" Damien asked, turning to him.

"Think about it, Damien. That guy has barely talked, and he is pretty much the best contestant here, and that Petra girl, she took down a freaking minotaur by herself." Ambar said to him and Damien cleared his throat.

"It was kind of a team effort," Damien said.

"To be honest, and not anything against you guys, but I feel like she could've gotten it by herself without any help, and she did put herself in elimination to keep you in." Ambar said and Damien glared, growling slightly, but quickly calmed down, and noticed that Abraham had now walked away and Petra went back to training.

"Come on, we should get answers." Ambar said and Damien was gonna cut in but it was too late and Ambar grabbed Damien's arm, pulling him towards the clearing and walking up to Petra.

Petra looked at them, "Well, if it ain't sports star? And Damien. What do you two need?" Petra asked in kind of an annoyed sounding tone since everyone continuously seems to be bothering her. Damien was thinking of a way to say it nicely, but Ambar got straight to the point.

"Why were you talking to Abraham? huh? Planning an alliance or something?" He asked, trying to look intimidating and Petra looked at him, raising an eyebrow and not at all amused.

"He was just asking me a question. What it was about is none of your business though," Petra explained to him, "Now, if you excuse me. I am training right now." Petra said to him, turning and beginning to walk away but Ambar jumped in front of her, blocking her from her weapons.

"Tell us what it was, or if we make it to the elimination ceremony, you could be gone." Ambar said and Petra looked at him in shock then glared, looking at Damien quickly before turning back to Ambar.

"Yeah, in fact, me and him were talking about something," Petra said, "and you know what, we're on a team, so you should know," Petra said softly approaching him staring him in the eyes, moving closer and swaying her hips a bit, causing him to blush slightly. Soon Petra's face was just inches away from his, and Damien was looking at this, growling slightly and clenching his fist, obviously jealous, as Petra moved her lips to Ambar's ear.

"What he said was…" Petra softly cooed into Ambar's ear and then her tail wrapped around Ambar's leg, tugging him roughly and slamming him onto the ground, "To stay out of my fucking business!" Petra shouted and she turned to Damien shaking her head, walking to her stuff, grabbing it and headed back to the cabin. Damien sighed in relief and sat down, looking at a still blushing and baffled Ambar.

 **~ Dylanie and Hazel ~**

Dylan sat in the middle of the forest with only her pants and training bra on, it was too hot to wear much anything else that day, plus they wanted to get a few exercises done before the challenge began. They were fidgeting slightly as they looked at the pegasi in front of them, wondering what exactly the name of the creature could be, it didn't appear to react to any of the names they've called so far, so they tried again, hopefully the obvious names would work, "Raven? Blackie? That one certainly sounds racist, eugh. Midnight?" It's ears perked up at Midnight and it turned its head to stare at Dylan in attention, Dylan grinned happily and shot up, wrapping their arms around the black pegasus and squealing a bit in happiness, "So glad that one worked! I have no idea what it could have been if that wasn't it." The horse just huffed in reply and went back to eating some grass, now ignoring the pinkette.

Nearby Hazel was walking through the forest,scouting them out for any resources she could use to her advantage and salvaging whatever seemed useful, even learning the layout of the forest, she may as well have a bit of an advantage. She heard a voice yelling in happiness and quirked her head, going towards the sound and wondering who it could be, especially this early in the morning.

Dylan heard a snap behind them and turned quickly holding a hand up in protection until they realized it was just Hazel who stood there looking at the tattooed person and the Pegasus in curiosity and amazement.

"So sorry to bother you Dylan. . ." Hazel said, stepping back until Dylan stopped her.

"You don't have to leave." They said, hoping that Hazel wouldn't judge them for talking to a horse and hoping that she didn't hear the squeal she just made. Hazel raised an eyebrow as she looked over Dylanie's appearance, she often forgot that Dylan was actually a female, physically anyways. She assumed Dylan was a male, even with the pink hair Dylan looked a bit masculine, in the face anyways. Hazel decided to stay, Dylan looked lonely out here with just the Pegasi at their side. Hazel walked forward slowly, a small smile on her face as she came up to the obviously taller contestant.

"May I pet the Pegasus?" She asked, Dylan looked her in surprise, and nodded, stepping out of the way and watching with interest as Hazel held a hand out towards Midnight, who sniffed her hand a bit then nudged it, allowing her to pet him. Dylan stood to the side with a grin of their face, watching the exchange with happiness.

"I named him Midnight. He wouldn't respond to any other name." Dylan said and Hazel smiled, nodding as she petted the Pegasus. "Would you like to ride him?" Dylan asked and Hazel froze, looking at the wings in its back and walking back slowly.

"Uhm . . .I'm not a huge fan of uhm," She gulped, "Heights. . . ." She explained and Dylan nodded in understanding.

"It's fine. I can make sure he doesn't take off flying with you on his back?" Dylan suggested and Hazel opened her mouth to say something but closed her mouth, reconsidering it.

"Maybe. . ." Dylan nodded, turning to the horse and hummed slightly, turning back to Hazel.

"Also, Why are you out here so early?" Dylan decided to ask, it was the polite thing to do anyways since she hasn't questioned them on why they were talking to a Pegasi early in the morning.

"Just scouting out the surroundings, best to be prepared, you know?" Hazel said, looking around her as she said all this, loving how peaceful it was out here, it'd be the perfect area to get lost in her thoughts in. Dylan nodded, agreeing with the black haired girl and turning away from her, not sure what the feeling in their stomach was about.

 **~Mercy's Cabin~**

Mercy was snickering as she looked at two buckets, one filled with glue and the other filled with the feathers, "That trickster gonna have another thing coming for him" she said getting up, and noticing Petra walking in, slightly grumbling. "Something wrong, Petra?" She asked, looking at her and Petra shook her head, Mercy thought about it then came up with an idea, snapping her fingers which caused Petra to jump a bit as Mercy came and stood in front of her, "Want to help me prank the other team?" she asked and Petra looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Sure, sounds like something that can help get my mind off things." Petra said and Mercy handed her the bucket with feathers.

"Come on, let's get going. Make sure none of the feathers fly out." Mercy said, then her and Petra ran out the door and ran pass Damien, a single feather falling out and landing on the ground. Damien grabbed it and shrugged, holding onto it.

Damien walked into the cabin and Dawn looked at him with her arms crossed, "Yes?" he asked her and Dawn smirked and walked over to him, grabbing him by his arm.

"We're gonna talk." she said, dragging him outside and Jayce looked at them, smirking as he thought of all the possibilities that the two of them could be doing, 'Talk', yeah right.

"So anyway teammates, what do you think Chris has in store for us?" Jayce asked looking at the others and Kit looked over at him.

"Hopefully a talent show challenge" Kit said and London agreed, "It would be nice to not have to do anything physical" Kit said and the others nodded.

 **~Abraham Cabin~**

"I have no idea Vincent, I don't know about what happened to you, I swear" Jason said sarcastically as him and Vincent walked together, Vincent was currently asking Jason about a prank that he pulled, and Jason was playing it off like he didn't do anything.

"Jason, I'm serious, do it again, and i'll trap you in the shadows." Vincent said and the both of them walked out, getting covered by glue and feathers. The other teammates looked at them and began laughing at the two of them and Vincent glared at Jason.

"Jason, do you know what this means?" Vincent growled, glaring at him and Jason nodded.

"Yes, someone just started a prank war with me, and I plan on winning." he said looking at the empty buckets, and walked off to prepare for the war.

'There are only three people here who would try to prank me, and I will get them.' Jason thought walking away.

 **~With Dawn & Damien~**

Alessandra saw Dawn and Damien a bit away from the cabins and got interested instantly, "Now, what are those two up to" she said to herself and turn herself into an owl and followed after them and perched herself on a tree as they were away from the cabin.

"Okay, what do you need Dawn?" Damien asked once they were little ways away from the cabins.

"How do you feel about Petra?" she asked him, causing Damien to blush deeply, looking away from her, "I have no idea what you're talking about" Damien said quickly.

"Oh come on, the way you look at her, you almost gave up a chance at the cash just to keep her safe." Dawn said and Damien sighed, and looked at Dawn.

"Yes, I liked her, but to be honest, I don't think she would be into me, plus I kinda messed up with her earlier" he said looking down.

"How so?" Dawn asked looking at him.

"Well, me and Ambar were jogging and we saw her talking to Abraham, so Ambar kinda suspected the worst, and well-" Damien continued, and Dawn stopped him, "Don't say no more, you men really have problems talking to woman don't you?" she asked and Damien shrugged, "Okay, well since we don't want tension between us, I'm gonna help you with your Petra problem, and hopefully, that will help." Dawn said to him and Damien nodded.

"Thank you Dawn, so much" Damien said smiling excitedly, and Dawn nodded until Chris' voice boomed from the intercom.

"Campers, come down to the cafeteria for today's challenge!" Chris exclaimed and Dawn and Damien sighed and began walking. Alessandra smirked, ruffling her feathers a bit, from hearing this, 'This was gonna be helpful', she thought to herself and she flew off back to her cabin.

 **~Cafeteria~**

If there was one thing that did not change, it was the crappy food Chef was serving, "Chris couldn't have gotten a better cook to cook us decent food at least?" London asked and received a glare from Chef who slammed his butcher knife on the cutting board, looking dead in London eye and he quickly made his way to his team, sitting next to Jayce and saw Adam walk in and waved at him, receiving a wave back and a smile.

Alessandra got her food looking at it disgustingly and saw Petra eating, deciding to walk past her, "You know, it's pretty normal for a monkey to be eating crap." she said smirking, and Petra glared, still slightly angry from this morning.

"You know, you should be eating this crap to, with all the crap you talk about, a bitch like you should be stuffing your mouth full of this." Petra retorted sharply, and Alessandra huffed and walked off to sit down as Chris walked in.

"Good morning campers, how was your rest?" he asked looking at them and Alessandra smiled.

"It was wonderfu-" Alessandra said until Chris cut her off, "Yeah, I don't care enough to asked that, but what I do want is to know is if Abraham and Mercy came up with there team names?" Chris asked.

"My team will be called The Balanced Nephalems" Abraham said and Chris nodded and then he turned to Mercy.

"My team is called Leaping Lagomorphs" she said and Chris nodded.

"Okay now that we have your teams, it's challenge time, follow me and I will show you guys to today's challenge" Chris said and everyone nodded and walked out with everyone following.

On the walk there, Cody and Adam were in the back talking, meanwhile Abraham looked at Jason and approach him, and Jason turned to him with a smirked, "hey there team leader, what's up?" Jason asked him.

Abraham looked at him, "I was wondering if you would be interesting in making an alliance, it'll be a good way to try avoiding having Vincent vote you off" Abraham said to him and Jason looked at it.

"I'll put some thought into it man, but right now, I'm trying to figure out what my next prank should be" he said looking at him, and lightly nudge his shoulder, "also who should be my next victim for chaos" he said and Abraham nodded as the two of them walked.

Damien and Dawn were walking behind Petra, and Damien was fidgeting a bit and looked at Dawn, "I don't know what to say" Damien said and Dawn sighed.

"Hang on then" Dawn said and walked up to Petra. "Hey Petra, can I ask you something, you know girl to girl?" Dawn asked and Petra looked at her raising an eyebrow and nodded, "What do you look for in a person you like?" she asked and Petra looked at her, then looked at Mercy and back to Dawn with a smile.

"Oh you know, those who can help me play tricks, can keep up with my tricks and me, and just want's to make me smile and nothing else." She said to her, smiling and Dawn nodded, heading back to Damien.

In the back of the pack Cody was gushing over the relationship between Adam and London and from how fast she was talking Adam couldn't understand a word of it and had no area as to jump in and make his own comments. That is, until she mentioned, "-Isn't London cute though? You agree, don't you?" Cody asked, making Adam go beet red and look away from her as to compose himself.

"Why does it matter if I find him attractive? He's a great guy, a great friend really and I don't see why his looks matter." Adam explained but that just made Cody gush even more.

"Oh I saw those looks you've been giving each other. And that smile and wave this morning? Hah! You've fallen for him, don't deny it. You're in L-O-V-E. Capital L."

"Isn't Alessandra suppose to be raving on about Love and you about Beauty?" Adam snapped, feeling bad right after he said it but it didn't seem to affect Cody at all, seeing as how she scoffed and waved a hand.

"You don't see her doing anything do you? Best put the job to the professionals." Cody smirked and made a click sound with her tongue, throwing some finger guns his way and all Adam could do is shake his head and chuckle at how much of a dork a daughter of Aphrodite could be.

In the front was no other than Alessandra, acting as if she was leading the group to wherever the challenge was to be done. She looked behind her to see Hazel walking next to a smiling and talking vividly about who knows what Dylan. Alessandra stopped walking to allow the two others to fall in step next to her.

"Hazel! Darling, may I speak with you about something?" She asked, feigning niceness and the two others went quiet.

"Whatever you need to say to me you can say with Dylan here. They can keep a secret, can't ya Dy?" They nodded, agreeing with Hazel and Alessandra blew out some air.

"Whatever. So tell me Hazel. You and Ambar seem to be spending quite some time with one another. I'm curious as of what is going on between the two of you."

"Oh, absolutely nothing. He isn't my type." Hazel said, face instantly going flat as she looked over at Dylan.

"Isn't your type? But he is the perfect man-"

"And I'm not exactly looking for a man, you see?" Hazel said, circling her arm around the waist of Dylan who froze and looked everywhere but at the two girls. Alessandra looked between the two of them in shock, trying to comprehend what she was seeing exactly.

"You and. . .whatever that is? Hazel, that. . . .what?" Alessandra tried to say and Dylan glared over at her, anger beginning to fill their senses and before they knew it they had punched Alessandra, making her fly a bit aways from the group in pain. Dylan tried to stomp after her but Hazel stopped them.

"Don't! She's not worth it." Hazel tried to explain and Chris butted in as he always does.

"As much as I would LOVE to see that. We are on a bit of a time schedule. So hurry yourselves up and save all that for later!" Chris said, turning and continuing his way to the challenge area. Hazel turned to Dylan who was now calming down a bit and gave them a small smile.

"I'm sorry about. . .that. I just wanted her off of my back. I didn't think she would offend you so much with what she said. . .It was wrong of her." Hazel explained and Dylan just nodded, biting their lip and trying not to look at Hazel due to embarrassment and began to play with their gloved hand.

From the back Cody scoffed. "See? I'm much better at setting people up. Freyja daughter got nothing on me." She said to Adam, writing down possible ship names for Hazel and Dylan as Adam watched ,amused but worried about Alessandra now.

Abraham stepped over to where Alessandra now laid, she was staring up in the sky with wide eyes and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Abraham sighed and held a hand out to her that she slowly grabbed and she gave him a small smile.

"I. . .I had no idea a child of. . . Hel? Hel right? Well, I had no idea they could be that strong." She wheezed, checking her nose for blood and Abraham nodded, staring at Dylan now, curious about them but brushing it off and making sure Alessandra was okay and walking with her once they got moving again.

It was not long till they arrived to see a green flag and white flag standing next to each other, "Mercy's team, stand to the right, Abraham, your to the left" Chris said as the teams stood next to their respective side/flags. Mercy had the Green while Abraham had the White.

"This is capture the flag!" Chris exclaimed and looked at the teams which were full of a mixture of dread and excitement. "Rules are simple; Capture the enemy flag and plant it in your zone, but instead of doing it normally. Now on your team color ground, you see the flag's people normally use for flag football, there should be enough for each team, now, both teams will find a area to hide their flag, when you get caught, or your flag gets taken away, you guys will come back here, and be put in the circle, which is known as 'The Jail', and the only way to get out is for a teammate to come get you out." Chris said. "In order for your team to claim victory, both flags must be on your side, best 2 out of 3 wins" Chris said and everyone grabbed their flag color, getting ready.

"Oh and finally, NO POWERS , use of powers will send your team to the docks" Chris said causing everyone to groan and he pulled out a whistle and blew it loudly, "Go!" he shouted and as soon as he did Evan grabbed the white flag, and Ame grabbed the green flag as the two teams took off in the opposite direction.

 **~Leaping Lagomorphs(Round 1)~**

"So, who's watching the flag?" Ame asked as they were soon a few yards away from the area.

"Petra, can you and Damien watch it?" Mercy asked and Petra nodded, grabbing the flag and placed it under a tree, then proceeded to climb up the tree and Damien stood in front of it, giving one another a thumbs up.

"Me, Jayce, Ambar, and Dylan are on offense, so London, Ame, Dawn, and Kit play defense, and remember everyone, no powers" She said the last part threatening like, looking at each individual team mate with a small glare.

 **~Abraham's Team~**

"Me, Hazel, Evan and Rowan are on the offensive, everyone else, defensive, and Jason, you can guard the flag" Abraham said sternly and Jason walked over to the flag, standing next to it and they heard Chris voice boom through the intercom.

"Are you ready?! On your mark, get set, andddd GO!" Chris shouted and both teams on the offensive side took off running.

Abraham's team arrived around the halfway mark and looked around, "Hazel?" Abraham asked and Hazel looked around. She might not be able to use her powers, but she explored long enough earlier to know the general layout. She looked around and smirked, pointing forward.

"Keep going" She told them and the others moved and she stepped back, climbing a tree and staying quiet, from here she could see Dylan and Ambar.

"I can't believe we haven't seen them yet, hopefully we can get them." Ambar said to the pinkette who just grinned and nodded, a bit excited, they heard a quick whooshing sound and turned to see Hazel, who stood behind him and Dylan, holding their flags, smirking.

"Better luck next time" She said giving them a mean smile, mostly directed towards Ambar, and dropped the flags near the jail zone and Ambar and Dylan sighed, going to the 'jail' and sitting there. Dylan crossed their arms in anger and Ambar scoffed, shaking his head as he watched them pout.

 **~With Damien and Petra~**

"Hey Petra?" Damien asked and Petra snapped her neck, looking over at the male with interest but still listening for any 'enemies'.

"Yes?" she asked him, hanging upside down by the flag. Damien look a deep breath and turned to the monkey girl.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for how Ambar treated you earlier." Damien said and Petra turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you telling me this? If anyone needs to apologize, it's Ambar." She said to him.

"Well I just feel like, that since I didn't defend you, and kinda turned on you, that you'd hate me." Damien admitted and Petra blinked owlishly at him for a moment before giving him a small smile.

"That's sweet of you, really, it is. But trust me, I can take care of myself, and I don't really care about it, what happened, happened. It's in the past." Petra said, smiling. That smile disappeared rather quickly as she heard two quick snaps and saw her's and Damien flags on the ground and Hazel holding up the flag.

"Save the squabble for the boat of shame" Hazel said and took off with the flag and Damien opened his mouth.

"Not a word, till this day over" Petra said, walking away to the jail zone and Damien followed her.

Hazel was a natural born runner, and since she had already explored the forest, she already knows what to expect, and could figure out where the defenders would attack, luckily, not one of them noticed. Hazel ran over to her flag, placing it there and a air horn went off.

"Looks like the Balance Nephalems have pulled out the first win, let's reset, teams you get five minutes to strategize, Mercy, might want to make it count." Chris said.

"Hazel, stay close this time, it might not work a second time" Abraham said to her and she nodded, "Evan, Rowan you two are in the front, Hazel, stay in the back and I'll stay in the middle, once she gets the flag, Evan, you're in the front. Rowan and I will be at your side, Hazel" Abraham said and they nodded, getting ready.

 **~Mercy's team~**

"Petra are you sure this could work?" Mercy asked looking at Petra and she nodded.

"Have London and Kit stand near the flag, and Dawn and Ame take cover around the area, the rest of us, well, we're gonna play monkey in the middle" Petra said and she proceeded to explain the plan.

"Are you ready teams? If Abraham's team wins this, they take the immunity and are safe or will Mercy push this to a tie breaker" Chris announced, "Get ready…. GOOO!" Chris shouted and the teams took off running.

This time when Abraham team made it to the middle, they were met with Dylan who looked bored, and Rowan smirked, "What's wrong? Your team staying at your flag to avoid facing us again?" Rowan asked snickering and Dylan smiled.

"No, just watching you guys" They said, smiling and Rowan raised an eyebrow, and went to go grab Dylan's flag, but didn't notice Jayce run out from behind the bushes and grab hers.

"You're out, party girl" Jayce said smirking and Rowan growled, but Jayce spotlight was short lived as Evan stepped up and grabbed his and Jayce looked at him, "Well Damn, I'm shocked you fell for it" Jayce said and Evan raised an eyebrow until he felt something land on his shoulders and he looked up to see Petra.

"How you doing war boy?" she asked and her tail reach and grabbed his flag before jumping off and grabbing a tree and swinging past the other two and Evan growled, and him and Rowan walked off to jail.

"You go get them out, I'll go get them" Hazel said, Abraham nodded and she ran off to try and stop Petra. Hazel ran through the woods and came to halt as she met Petra, who was standing in front of the flag.

"So it's just you and me" Petra said smirking, and Hazel looked around and noticed four other flags on the ground, Petra grinned when Hazel saw them, "Yeah, when you're a natural monkey, this stuff just kinda . . . comes to you." Petra said looking at her, "Ready to play, hunter girl?" Petra asked as her tail grabbed the flag and she glared at Hazel, Petra saw a slight gleam behind the huntress and smirked.

Hazel approach Petra, prepared to snatch the flag from her, but Petra went and tossed it, Hazel watched as Damien grabbed it and began running. Hazel looked at Petra with wide eyes, Petra only smirked and swished her tail a bit, "Better get running." She said and Hazel growled, chasing after Damien. Hazel found it easy catching up to him, but noticed something strange, but decided to ignore it and grabbed his flag, smirking and stopping, but then it dawned on her. Damien wasn't holding the flag, she looked around and noticed it was now Dylan running with it.

Dylan turned their head, noticed Hazel and was reaching the flag above their head and on a branch was Ambar who gladly grabbed it and jumped, running to the middle, Hazel, who hadn't realized it quite yet, was the only one on her team not in jail.

Once Ambar arrived at the middle, Mercy was there and handed the flag to her, "She is hot on my tail" Ambar said and Mercy nodded and began running, Hazel followed as well, not bothering to help her teammates, despite the fact that she knew the forest inside and out, she wasn't able to catch up to Mercy who planted Abraham's flag next to theirs, and the buzzer went off, "And like that were off to the tie breaker round, but with a twist, since this is a tie breaker, I decided to change the rules a bit" Chris announced, "For this round, Mercy and Abraham are the only two who are allowed to use their powers, any other use of powers by anyone else will automatically lead your team at the docks, and trust me, I will find out if any of you use them, till then prepare for the final round." Chris shouted through the intercom and everyone turned to look at the captain's who just smirked and nodded to their team mates.

 **~With Chris & Chef~**

"You sure this is a good idea Chris?" Chef asked the host who smirked and he nodded.

"Yes, because it gives the captains the biggest targets on their heads, and the others will do everything to either defend them, or make them handle themselves." Chris said, and look at his watch signaling the five minutes was over. "Alright everyone, this is the final round, hope you all are ready for this, because, I'm sure this will be a doozy. Team captains, you have your powers, use them wisely or don't use them at all, also I would say be careful, but I don't really care, so go CAPTURE!" Chris shouted, setting off a buzzer.

 **~Abraham's team~**

Both teams were on high alert, especially Abraham's since they had no idea what to expect from Mercy, Jason looked at Adam, "Hey, you're norse, and you two are technically cousins, anything you might think what her possible powers could be?" Jason asked and Adam looked at him, thinking.

"Well Loki himself was capable of transforming himself into animals and even humans when the time came for it, especially with his trickery, so I would suggest, not trusting animals or your team mates." Adam said and Jason nodded.

 **~Mercy's Team~**

"So we're all in agreement with the plan?" Mercy asked and they all nodded. They separated and Mercy, Jayce and Dylan ran to the middle, each of them splitting up, and Ambar was kinda having enough staying back and ran up as well.

"I don't care about the plan, I'll do it this time" Ambar said, making his way through the woods, he wanted to catch the flag, before they could reach it, and he noticed Abraham, Hazel, and Rowan running towards the middle, but he also noticed Alessandra staying close to Abraham, and growled slightly. "I'll get him, but first the challenge." He said and started moving lightly and hid behind a tree staying quiet, making sure not to let them see him.

 **~With Abraham~**

Abraham and them arrive halfway through Mercy's side, and look around, I don't see their defense. Do you think they're rushing?" Rowan asked looking around and heard a quick rustling from the bushes and walked over to it, smirking. Rowan looked in it and dove into the bushes, "Gotcha!" She shouted, but noticed she was only holding a squirrel who screeched loudly, forcing her to let go as it ran off and sighed, "Well, I was wrong." She admitted.

"Well, not entirely" Kit's voice came from another bush and ran out, grabbing her flag.

"Son of a Bitch!" Rowan shouted and stomped off to jail and the three of them looked around for the others.

Petra swung from a tree with a vine, luckily they heard because of the branch and were able to avoid it, and Alessandra smirked, "You missed monkey!" She shouted and Petra smirked.

"Should be watching your back, bitch!" Petra shouted and Alessandra looked down and turned to see Ame spinning Alessandra's flag.

That was two down.

Petra came back around and jumped off, then went to grab Hazel's flag. The problem was, her and Hazel had the same idea and grabbed each other's flag, pulling it off each other, the last one was Abraham.

The problem was, it was Abraham, and he figured out where everyone was hiding and was able to dodge their attempts at his flag, and Damien looked at Dawn, "You should give the signal, while he is distracted long enough" he said and Dawn nodded and cupped her hands together, making a bird call.

 **~With Mercy~**

Mercy heard the bird call and closed her eyes taking a deep breath till her body changed. Mercy then cleared her throat, and she looked at herself, she had turned into Abraham, and started making her way towards Abraham flag, 'Hopefully Dylan and Jayce know this part as well' Mercy thought as she ran.

Once 'Abraham' arrived, she notice Jason and Adam and they looked at him, "Hey there boss man, any sign of the enemy?" Jason asked him and they shook their hood and Jason nodded, "Do you need something?" Jason asked and she nodded.

'Abraham' cleared their throat, changing their tone as well, "Hazel has a new plan, and we're gonna need the flag" They said and Jason raised his eyebrow.

"Why would we change the plans we originally came up with?" Jason asked looking at them, "also why would Hazel send you and not herself, you have the target on your head" he said.

"Hazel sacrificed herself to get Petra out." 'Abraham' said, and Jason raised an eyebrow, and approached them and 'Abraham' stood, trying to be unfazed.

'Crap' Mercy thought as Jason got closer, until the bushes rustle and Jayce and Dylan came out and Jason and Adam looked at the two of them.

"Abraham get the flag out of here, we'll make sure they don't follow you!" Adam said and 'Abraham' nodded running and grabbing the flag, and ran off.

'Well the plan worked, I'll be damned' Jayce thought as he watched Abraham runoff, and Jayce got his flag taken.

Ambar was walking through the forest and noticed 'Abraham', "There are no cameras watching me, plus I want to get that guy back for being around Alessandra." Ambar said and held his hand out making a small tornado, but the more he thought about how Abraham had both Hazel and Alessandra on his team, the tornado got big, until it was at a decent size and pushed it, sending it through the forest.

The problem was, since it was his emotions that made it, it was gaining energy as it went, it did pick up 'Abraham' and also picked up a few of the contestants in the jail zone as it went, and Ambar watch from a distance, "oops" he said. Once the tornado made it to the beach, the tornado dispersed, making everyone fall down to the water.

Petra summoned a cloud and caught Mercy, who had reverted back and looked at Petra, blushing slightly, "t-thanks" Mercy said to her and Petra smiled at her.

"It's okay, though, I feel like once we find out who made that tornado, they're gonna pay" Petra said watching everyone else land in the ocean and Petra brought herself and Mercy down and the others who weren't swept up arrived at the beach, and Chris walked on to the beach laughing.

"Now that's a way to get your team disqualified" Chris said looking at everyone and clapped his hands together. "Well it was going nicely for Mercy's team, but somebody decided to use their powers. Sorry team, but thanks to Ambar, you guys are going to the elimination ceremony, and Ambar, never suspect that their aren't cameras" Chris said and he walked away and Ambar's team glared at him.

 **~At night(Leaping Lagomorphs)~**

"I cannot BELIEVE that he would- He would just use his powers like that with NO sense of consequences! Thanks to him we lost the easiest game known to man!" Mercy bellowed, Petra stood next to her trying to calm her down the best she could but obviously failing as the Daughter of Loki seethed. Near them Damian stood next to Dawn, rubbing the back of his neck and he sighed, looking downwards.

"I somehow knew Ambar would do something like this." Damian stated and Dawn looked over at him, eyes wide.

"I think we all knew Damian. . . .We all also know who is going home tonight. There is no denying it." She explained and Damian nodded, frowning a bit.

"Probably for the best."

"Come'on guys, stop being so angry about all this. It's only the first challenge. We can rise to victory in the next challenge!" Jayce exclaimed and Ame rolled her eyes, scowling a bit.

"We better. If we don't I will be peeved off and I will not be nice to any of you!" She growled and everyone nodded, a bit fearful of the girl. Kit scooted away from her and chuckled nervously as he got closer to London.

"Scary girls." He whispered and London nodded, agreeing. Kit looked over at Mercy and Petra and grinned as the two of them spoke quietly to one another in the corner. He turned to London, startling him a bit, "Okay, so London. I have a plan. Are you in?"

"What sort of plan?" London asked, looking around at everyone who was too busy in their own conversations to notice what was going on with the two of them.

"So, I may have only known these people for like. . . .2 days. But I can see how much Mercedes and Petra like each other and I find it, 1) Amazing. And 2) Freaking adorable. So I want to figure out how to make them admit their feelings for one another. You in?" He said quickly, making London stare at him in silence for a few seconds, trying to process what exactly the dancer just told him then slowly nodded.

"Sounds like fun!" He said, smiling a bit and Kit grinned back, holding out his hand for a fist bump and London chuckled a bit and returned it.

Next to them Dylan heard the entire thing, staying silent as they looked over their teammates and looking at Ambar who looked pissed off and they tilted their head at the boy who had to hear what everyone around him were saying without censoring with him right there. Dylan sighed and stood up, making their way to Ambar who gave them a weird look as they sat down next to the cheater.

"What you did was very stupid." They bluntly said and Ambar nodded, growling.

"I know it was, okay? I acted before I thought and I'm a dumb ass okay? I'll be leaving tonight but I really don't care anymore." Ambar sighed, "Just so you know Dylan. You were like, the only one other than Damian that I didn't hate. So good for you." He explained and Dylan snorted out a laugh.

"I feel so special." They drawled, sarcasm evident in their tone and Ambar laughed a bit. "But, You're cool I guess. Maybe we can be friends after this." Dylan asked and Ambar nodded.

"Sure. . . I'd like that. Everyone else hates me now so why not." Dylan grinned and they heard Chris' voice over the intercom.

"Okay Team (Insert Name). Come vote for who you want out and meet at the campfire in 15!" They all heard and all of them got up, most of them already knowing who to vote for.

 **~ Mercy ~**

She growled as she stamped repeatedly on one of the pictures that she eventually picks up to show Ambar's face on. "He ruined everything." She hissed.

 **~ Petra ~**

"I'm going to have to go with Mercy on this one. Ambar DID ruin the challenge for us. It's likely he'll mess up again in some way in the future. Best not risk it." She stamps down on his photo then grins, rolling out of the confessional.

 **~ Jayce ~**

"Ah man. . . This is actually hard to choose!" He exclaims, looking over all of them and lays his head in his hands, groaning and finally covers his eyes and just stamps a random photo, running out before he can see who he stamped.

 **~ Ame ~**

She examines all of the photos in careful thought and then stamps hard on one particular photo, glaring at it menacingly.

 **~ London ~**

He sighs as he stamps down on one of the pictures, smiling sadly to the camera as he steps out.

 **~ Dylan ~**

They don't even bother examining, they just stamp down on a particular photo and walk out of the confessional, emotionless.

 **~ Ambar ~**

He hums in thought as he looks over everyone and shrugs, stamping on a photo and strutting out.

 **~ Kit ~**

He blinks in careful thought as he examines all of the photos and finally chooses one, stamping down a few times as if angry but a smile on his face. He then spins out of the confessional.

 **~ Campfire ~**

"Alright!" Chris starts, standing in front of all of the Leaping Lagomorph with a shit eating grin on his face, looking over all of them, "This seasons elimination is a bit different that the previous years. I will be giving out tokens instead of the good old fashioned marsh mellows." Some of the groaned at that and Chris rolled his eyes, "The person or people that are eliminated will be going over to that," He points over at a Large, wooden, brown contraption sitting next to the beach, "A catapult! Do not worry, it's completely safe!" Chef leaned in and whispered something, "Sort of safe! Let's just hope we don't lose you in the ocean. That would not be good for viewers." The kids stared up at Chris fearfully as he continued. "Now, let's start this off!" Chris clapped his hands together and cleared his throat.

"Mercy. . ." She caught it, grinning triumphantly, "Obviously, you're team leader."

"Dylan. . ." They caught their token, looking at it with interest.

"Petra. . ." She caught it, grinning and high fiving Mercedes.

"Kit. . . " He caught it, whooping happily.

"London. . ." London smiled and tried not to whoop in happiness like Kit.

"Jayce. . ." He grinned as he caught it, checking it out and rolling his eyes at seeing Chris' face on it,

"Ame. . ." She smirked as she caught it and sneered at Ambar who looked at them all with wide eyes.

"Sadly Ambar, you got 5 votes. Ame, you got 3." The girl mentioned scoffed and glared at her team, "But Ambar. . . you know what this means." He nodded and made his way to the catapult, gulping as Chef set it quickly, motioning for him to get in. Ambar slowly got in and waved to everyone and they waved back, he shared a smile with Dylan before the thing let go, flinging him across the sky with his screams going quieter and quieter. Everyone stared in fear at the catapult and gulped as Chris just laughed knowingly.

"Everyone, headback to your cabins and get some sleep" Chris said and they nodded and walked away and Chris turned to camera.

"Ambar went home, that's one less Hindu Demigod, will Mercy's team come back? Who will win this prank war? Who will be ready for the next challenge? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. Camppp. Demigod!" Chris shouted as the camera faded to black.

 **~End Of Chapter~**

 **Hello Mortals, sorry this chapter took longer then normal, life been a pain in my ass, so anyway, this is bound to happen more, so please wait patiently as we work, but man, that challenge was tough.**

 **What will happen next? What will Alessandra do with the info she heard? Will the Leaping Lagomorphs win the next challenge?**

 **Confession Challenge: What you guys think of the challenge? See anything strange?**

 **TO THE AUTHORS:** **Send me some Truth or Dare's, and make them good, reasons you'll find out soon.**

 **Till then Mortals, R &R, favorite or follow, hope you enjoy this chapter, bye. :D**

 **Current Teams:**

 **The Balanced Nephalems**

 **Christopher Abraham Washington**

 **Vincent Brooks**

 **Evan Leon Mathson**

 **Hazel Garcia**

 **Adam Hawthorne**

 **Jason Magden**

 **Rowan Winters**

 **Cody Morrigan Bronte**

 **Jess Cryten**

 **Alessandra Pandestorm**

 **Leaping Lagomorph**

 **Mercedes "Mercy" Hathaway**

 **Ambar West(20th)**

 **Ame No Kam**

 **Jayce Chanceford**

 **Dylanie Scott**

 **Petra Sun Castr**

 **Damien Aiden Brown**

 **London Everest Sakaya**

 **Dawn Burk**

 **Christopher "Kit" Lee Jameson**


	6. Chapter 6: Update

p style="text-align: center;"strongUPDATE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHello Mortals, So I'm sure you are wondering, 'Hey Arcana, it's been almost two weeks, where the new chapter?' Well Life been a pain in the ass right now, so I'm asking my readers to bare with me as me and Cyan get through it, The story will not go on /strongstrongHiatus. The chapters will be harder to produce them then what I orignally plan, plus I have graduation soon, so I'm setting up for that, so I won't give up on this story yet, just gonna be tough for me and Cyan to work, with lift and everything else. So till then, bare with us, any questions/suggestions, you can pm me about, but till then, thank you all for your patience, I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong-Fool Arcana Kaiju./strong/p 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Dare to Dare**

 **Hello Mortals, Welcome to chapter 6 of Total Drama Camp Demigods, hope you guys enjoy today and this challenge.**

 **[Confessions]**

 **Jason** : "Okay Vincent is going to get a reprieve now while I go to war with Mercy and Petra. It's obvious I have my work cut out for me with one being the daughter of the god of mischief and the other being part monkey and a natural trickster. Good thing I now know of Mercy's little transforming trick so I can plan accordingly. The tar and glue were pretty unoriginal so it was obvious they would see that coming and I salute you on the reversal ladies, but I ain't the son of the god of chaos for nothing! I have taken a ton of sand from the beach and placed it under the other teams cabin, now they may or may not know I control sand but that doesn't mean I just move sand around all willy nilly, oh no. I control ALL forms of sand and that includes what it could be made into and used for. So While they slept I literally sanded down their entire cabin to the point that it is as slick as ice. And not just the floor but the entire inside and outside so not even spider man could climb it. Now Mercy will probably get out of there by turning into a bird or something but Petra's natural agility and tail aren't going to help her at all. Sure it may mess with the other members of their team but hey all wars have some casualties and this is minor compared to what I can really do. Also as a side note I did the same thing to Chris's trailer only I sanded the walls down until there was nothing left and now he has no trailer. I still can't believe he sleeps with a teddy bear! Good thing is I managed to convince the interns to erase the footage so he will never know it was me and I am sure everyone else will have a good laugh about it. Also the alliance proposal by Abraham was surprising but I would be lying if I didn't say I respect the guy. He's got a sharp mind and a natural leader, so I think I'll take him up on his offer. Funny how I seem to be making more friends here than I intended to and I hope we can still keep in touch after this otherwise what's the point of making friends if you're never going to talk or see them again?"

 **Ame:** Blushing a deep crimson. "I've always despised the game truth or dare after a certain dare involving a cephalopod," She pauses and looks at the camera with an eyebrow quirked up. "A cephalopod, you know a squid, octopi any of those ringing some bells?" She sighs and strokes one of her stockings. "Take note ladies and gents I can compete in heels and all I have a is run in my stocking." Ame prods the hole in her stockings. "I suppose I should try to show a little of my sweeter side." She paused and winked at the camera. "Maybe I should make something other the son hot too.

 **Dawn:** Camera is focused on a smiling and energetic Dawn* "This challenge was so much fun! I haven't played capture the flag in one, two, three... ever years, I just never had the drive or friends to play it and man I was missing out! And Ambar being kicked off how SHOCKING! *She laughs at her own pun that didn't even make sense before she calms down* Oh the challenge was wonderful and everything seemed perfectly normal for once, well maybe Chris had something hidden... I don't know, I wasn't paying attention.*She shrugs her shoulders and shouts Saranghea(means I love you in Korean) before the camera blacks out*

 **Abraham** : Do you think, I wasn't aware of Ambar jealousy of me being around Alessandra, well news flash I'm not interested in her, I only did that because she helped me and I help her, he was pathetic for letting his envy and pride get the best of him causing him to be voted off first by his team... Anyways, well played for Mercy to imitate me and nearly defeating us if Ambar's blunder didn't happened, I wasn't even concerned of either winning or losing, my real mother suggested this, but she wouldn't be mad if I was voted off. This challenge is still not as grueling, I hoped for Chef's military training challenge... *Takes out a photo of him and his real mother Athena hugging each other before hiding it* She deeply cared about me and didn't expect a heavy tragedy to hit me from my adoptive parents... I wonder what that useless worm Chris is up to... Probably a Truth or Dare one, I think.

 **Vincent** : " whooo. Never played captured the flag in a long time, made me feel like a kid again. Somehow i knew that Ambar would pull a stunt like that. Truth or dare however i hold a personal grudge against cause one of my sparring partners dared me to go to a high school football game shirtless and without my mask and let's just say i had to hide in a locker from both of the cheerleading squads who wanted to do nothing but take me for themselves, kicked that guy's ass for that. Hopefully Jason would be to busy fighting in that prankwar to mess with me or I will follow my threat to stick him in a shadow." He narrows his eyes. "Don't get me wrong though, i want the asshats who pulled that stunt on me pay dearly." He suddenly gains an evil smirk through his mask. "Maybe i should give Jason a hand with this prank war though."

 **Alessandra** : "So... so many things happened in the last challenge. Ambar was eliminated, which I'm not going to complain about, as he was powerful, so I'm glad I didn't have to get into a fighting challenge with him. But more importantly- interesting relationships! Damien likes Petra... but Petra probably doesn't like Damien. But Dawn helped patched things up between them. Oh well, I'll have to try to stir up some drama without anybody knowing that it's me starting the drama. I guess I'll have to act...nicer... towards Petra. And Dylan and Hazel... interesting. And I'm much better at setting up people than Cody, that upstart daughter of Aphrodite! I hope... Well, my alliance with Abraham is going well, he's a good guy...," Alessandra gazes off thoughtfully, "Well, see you guys soon!" Alessandra blows the camera a kiss and then walks off

 **Adam** : "We'll first challenge and we've already won. I'm happy about that."

Adam plays with his necklace. "..I know Cody means well and she's really nice if a bit..over zealous about London and me. I like him but it's kinda..Uncomfortable for her to be saying we're in love." He finishes blushing. "Back to the game though, I think the rest of the challenges should go okay. We have a good team. I wonder what will happen once they disband though.."

 **Hazel** : Hazel has an almost smug smile on her face. "I knew learning the layout of the forest would be a good idea. One of the great things about Artemis being my mom, these kinda things just come easy to me." Hazel looks thoughtful though. "I don't think me and Alessandra will be getting along though, she was really rude to Dylan. I don't make friends easily but I don't like people being rude to them either."

 **London** : "So, first elimination happened. Honestly, I was sort of expecting it." He sighs, chewing on his lip worriedly. "I feel kind of bad though. Even if we really didn't have a choice in the matter." He shrugs. "Oh well, I guess. On the other hand, prank war has officially started." He grins lopsidedly. "I'm planning on staying out of it, I think, but if someone gets me involved..."

 **Cody** : She sits down, looking as if she might squeal as she bounces around where she's sitting. "Adam *soooo* has a thing for London~! It's coming together so nicely!" This time, she really does squeal. "Now just to get London's side of the story." She took a moment to take a breath and calm herself down. "But I think Alessandra is trying too hard. I mean, I get that she doesn't want to get shown up and all, but really? Trying to force Hazel with someone else? She's the daughter of Freyja, isn't she? Can't she see the thing with Dylan?"

 **Jess** : "I have nothing to say other than Ambar screwed up big time. He was a bit arrogant and acted before he thought. He has no one to blame but himself."

 **Kit** : Kit smiles slightly to himself, gazing offscreen. After an uncomfortable beat, Kit looks at the camera. "So... That challenge could have gone better. Like, we got royally screwed over by Ambar back there. Not that I hate the guy; not by any means. I'm kind of sorry for him, but you guys know how the game a lighter note, I'm glad I wasn't completely useless. I sent someone to jail bitches! So yeah, hopefully I can continue to help my team in coming challenges. Speaking of my team, I'm so glad London accepted my offer to get Mercy and Petra to confess to each other! This is going to be fun! London seems like a nice guy too. It'll be great to get to know him; seems like he'd make a good friend. Well, now I'm just rambling on about me. This competition is going to be tough, and I should probably go get ready for the next challenge. Not to mention there's a prank war going on... My father is a trickster god too. Maybe I can get in on this?

Anywho, this is Kit signing off! Again!"

Static: **Damien** : Phew at least Petra forgave me so that all good and I'm excited that Dawn is willing to help it with Petra and all man is she a good friend or what. It's a real shame Ambar got voted off but he did cost us the challenge after so I think that's fair. (Jackal) Yeah to bad for Ambar he would miss all my torture towards the others. And Dawn seriously why would you help Damien he's pathetic he doesn't need help from anybody he's useless. Besides what's with the Petra stuff it's not like she's worth it she may have a thing for Mercy though. Anyway not that my weaker half would know about that he's just too thickheaded to understand anything. Too Bad he won't see her as herself anymore when I'm done with her she'll be entirely different person sweet dreams Petra you're going to need it.

 **Dylan:** They chew at the skin in their cheek thoughtfully and grunt in frustration, "I don't know! I don't know how to feel right now. I was so shitty at the last challenge because I was distracted by what happened beforehand! Hazel pretty much used me so Alessandra would get off her back about Ambar - whom of which I'm not THAT sad to see go, but still pretty sad. I felt a bit bad for the guy.- I mean, I'm really disappointed in myself for being so bad at the game. . . .I mean, we only really lost because of Ambar but we also could have lost because of me? I don't know, maybe I'm just overthinking everything." They rub the back of their head, "Not sorry about Alessandra either. She deserved it."

 **Evan:** Evan is laughing hysterically. "Not only did Ambar lose his team the challenge, but that shapeshifting bitch got what's coming to her. There is nothing better then seeing enemies turn on each other."

 **Petra:** "Well, that challenge sucked for us, kinda gonna missed him, he was fun to teased though, but eh what you gonna do" Petra said relaxing. "I got better things to do, their is a big event coming up for me and I can't wait, hopefully we when a challenge, but till then, this Monkey got preparing to do, bye" Petra said leaving the confessional quickly.

 **[End of Confessions]**

 **~Leaping Lagomorphs~**

Ame woke up, hearing some strange noises and looked around, and noticed her whole team, besides Petra and Mercy, were slipping and sliding across the room, "What happened?" Ame asked, watching them and Kit looked at her holding onto his sheet in a tight grip.

"I don't know to be honest, we woke up like this, but Petra and Mercy were gone when we woke up." Kit said to her, jumping onto his bed and London smirked, looking at Kit.

"Maybe spending the morning together, romantic morning walk, where no one can bother them." London said chuckling and winked, Damian glared at him.

"I doubt it, probably planning for the next challenge." Damien said to them and Dawn could sense the hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Is there anyway we can get rid of this slippery floor?!" Dawn said, sliding through the room uncontrollably and almost crashing into one of the statues.

"Well the only thing not slippery is our beds, other than that, it's like a ice rink" Jayce said sliding backward, hitting the wall and then a slight movement was felt for all of them, "ah Shit" Jayce said and Ame looked at them.

"What the hell was that?" Ame asked and Dylan looked at her holding their sheet.

"Whoever did this most likely sanded the outside, and because of the force Jayce provided, we're sliding." Dylan said as the cabin began to move.

 **~Petra and Mercy~**

"Petra? where are you?" Mercy asked, looking around and walking through the forest. They weren't in the cabin, because who ever sanded the cabin, thought they were slick, but in the morning, Petra went through a window and took Mercy with her. Right now, it was kind of a sparring match with hide and seek added in and currently Petra was hiding.

Mercy looked around and Petra peak her head from a tree and when Mercy turned to face the direction, she quickly hid back, and Mercy kept walking looking around and Petra smirked looking at her., "Got you now, trickster." Petra whispered and jumped through quietly and looked at Mercy.

Mercy looked around and Petra jumped from the tree and landed on top of her, pinning her. "Well you lasted longer, still should've avoided the trees" Petra said smiling at her and blushed, looking down at Mercy who was staring at her with a strange look.

Mercy blushed as well and Petra quickly got off, helping her up, "T-thanks for the early morning train." Mercy said and her and Petra walked to a clearing sitting down to relax.

Mercy and Petra were talking about future prank plans, until they heard screaming, followed by the sound of sliding, "So I guess that's Jason's prank huh?" Mercy asked and Petra nodded.

"We should probably go check on them, and make sure we don't lose our cabin" Petra said and Mercy nodded getting up.

"My leg's hurt though from waking from this morning, I don't wanna walk" Mercy said slightly whining and looking at Petra with a plea looked and Petra sighed and smiled.

"Fine, we can use the cloud, just hold on tight this time" Petra said making a cloud and jumping on it and lifted Mercy up before heading to the beach.

 **~The Balanced Nephalems~**

The girls were all in the dorms, because the guys went to shower, or go work out. "Shame that Ambar went away" Alessandra said and Jess shrugged looking at her.

"Pretty sure, it's his fault for letting his emotions and using his powers, his team would've won too, shame." Jess said, and Hazel nodded.

"Agreed, that's what he gets." Hazel said getting up and went for the door and Alessandra looked at her, scowling a bit.

"Are you gonna go hang with that thing, Dylan?" Alessandra asked Hazel, making her growled in anger and Hazel turned around.

"Dylan is not a thing, Dylan is a person, and by the gods, if you do it again, I won't be afraid to hang you outside and let the animals deal with you, okay bitch?" Hazel huffed, leaving and the room fell silent until Rowan started laughing loudly.

"Oh shit, she got you good." she said standing up and started walking out as well, "I'm gonna get going, by the way, not a good idea becoming enemies with teammates. Well, not yet anyways." Rowan said, looking at them with a grin and walked out, and Jess looked at Cody, who had headphones in, writing in her shipping notepad.

"Let's see, we got Petra and Mercy, they are like my girl/girl OTP, while Adam and London are my guy/guy OTP" Cody thought smiling. "But then there is Dylan and Hazel, and they are adorable, but hmmm, who else, maybe Dawn and Damien, but Vincent might also like her, but Damien likes Petra" Cody thought and mentally squeal and fell off her bed, hitting the ground.

"What are you squealing about?" Jess asked looking at Cody, who quickly rose up and looked at her with a nervous smile.

"Nothing, just writing some notes down and potential ideas for the next challenge" Cody said and went ahead and left the cabin and Alessandra looked at Jess, and the both of them shrugged, not sure what to think of the Aphrodite spawn.

 **~The Balanced Nephalems(Boys)~**

Jason was walking with Abraham, while Evan was jogging. Vincent and Adam were in the shower, "so I thought about it Abraham, and yeah, I'll be interested, I'll be interested in joining an alliance with you man" he said and Abraham nodded.

"Great to know, I'm glad" Abraham said and he and Jason pounded their fist together. Vincent ran up to talk to the two to of them, but stop as the three of them heard the sound of something sliding across and crashing into trees. Abraham looked up and raised an eyebrow and looked at a smirking Jason who was chuckling and smirking, "Did you do that?" Abraham asked looking at Jason.

"Maybe, maybe not, don't worry, I made a ditch in the sand so it doesn't get lost in the ocean, but I do want to go see their priceless faces" Jason said and ran off to the beach, and Abraham went and looked at Vincent, and they shrugged following him to the beach.

Hazel saw this, and followed them as well, 'I hope Dylan is okay.' She thought, running towards the beach.

 **~The Beach~**

There was a giant hole in the beach that Jason had dug up as he said before, and the Leaping Lagomorphs cabin continued to slide with the team inside, screaming and eventually crashing into the hole, causing all the accessories and statues to slide into the wall. "Ugh, did we stop?" Kit asked looking around and the others looked at him and nodded, "Then where are we?" Kit asked and Damian looked around.

"Guessing by the seeping sand, I'm guessing we're in the beach near the island, but with the floor still slippery, how we gonna get out?" Damien asked a bit panicked and Ame walked up, slipping slightly and looking up, and stared at the sheets in interest.

"Tie the sheet's up, we can use them as a rope." Ame said and the other's nodded, beginning to tie them up and made a successful rope out of it. Once a long enough rope was made, Ame grabbed it and looked up and prepared to jump.

Jason, Abraham and Vincent arrived, Jason looked at it and began to laugh, "Can't wait to see their faces when they get out!" Jason said, waiting to see Petra and Mercy come out, and Hazel arrived looking at it in worry, and Vincent looked at Jason.

Abraham noticed Evan jogging and whistle calling him over, "Evan, once everyone is out, do you think you can lift it out of the hole for them?" Abraham asked and Evan nodded, grinning. They turned back to the window to see Ame jump up out of the house and tied the bed sheet to the door. The rest of the team began climbing the rope, and Hazel and Vincent walked up to help the others.

Damien, and Jayce both climbed up, jumping out onto the sand safely and Dylan was next, climbing up and looked up, seeing Hazel and proceeding to have their hand be grab by Hazel who lifted them up, "You okay?" She asked and they nodded.

"Yeah, it was just like a rollercoaster, except with the potential of getting hit with a statue or a spear, but other than all that, I'm totally fine" Dylan said smiling, and Hazel smiled back and the both of the got off the house onto the sand.

Dawn climbed out next and Vincent stuck his hand out helping her out, he smiled at her and she smiled back, not noticing the slight blush that dusted his cheeks. After her was Kit who jumped out onto the sand gracefully in a flip, smiling as he looked around.

London came out after him, not nearly as gracefully but Abraham helped him out. Once they were all out onto the sand safely Evan came up and flexed his muscles, preparing himself to lift the entire Cabin out of the hole.

As he did that, the others ran up, finally noticing that the cabin was at the beach and not in it's normal place.

"What happened?" Adam asked, going up to London who just laughed and waved his hand.

"We almost died. Nothing big." He said and Hazel scoffed.

"You could have died. But you didn't. So shush." She said, still at Dylan's side, checking for any injuries.

"Yeah. What she said." London said and Adam chuckled.

"Who could have done this?"

"Who do you think?" Ame asked, putting a hand on her hip and Jason laughed nervously, opening his mouth to say something, until Petra and Mercy came from the sky as the cloud disapparate from Petra feet and she placed Mercy on the ground and looked at the cabin, pretending they didn't know what happened to their cabin.

"Why is our Cabin being carried by Evan?" She asked and Petra scoffed, and Abraham looked at them and Jason looked back and forth between them and the cabin.

"Why weren't you two in the cabin?" Jason asked and Petra and Mercy looked at each other, and chuckled.

"We woke up early, and left through the window, Mercy suggested it would be good to explore." Petra said smiling, and Mercy blushed slightly, "We were gonna ask everyone else, but you guys seem to into your sleep" Petra said smiling putting her hands in her pockets. Jason suddenly had the perfect idea and smirked, quickly looking at Mercy before coming up to stand next to Petra.

"Well, even though you weren't in the cabin, you still made a pretty impressive entrance."Jason commented and Petra shrugged, looking away.

"I do it all the time. It's not THAT great." Petra said, looking up at Jason suspiciously as Mercy stared at them, steaming with a bit of anger as she saw right through what Jason was doing.

"No no, I find it VERY amazing. That and your tail, I mean. That is just. . . wow." He sighed, feigning awe as he looked Petra up and down. He didn't notice both Mercy and Damien fuming a few feet away from them. "You yourself are a very beautiful, talented, agile girl." Petra raised an eyebrow at him and took a step away, feeling exposed and going over to stand next to Mercy, face tinted pink. "Later than?" He asked, winking at her and then smirked at Mercy who wrapped an arm around Petra's shoulders protectively and led her away from Jason who still had an angry Damien glaring at him.

"What the fuck was that?" Damien hissed and Jason just continued to smirk, make finger guns at him and walk away.

"Why would I tell you?" Jason teased and Damien blinked, now confused but still pissed off. He looked back and forth between following the girls or going after Jason.

"Campers!" Chris voiced boom through the speakers. "Come to cliff side, it's time for a challenge!" Chris shouted and everyone groaned, but began walking. Evan had dropped the cabin near the cafeteria and went to catch up with the others.

 **~Walk to the cliff side~**

"What was up with Jason back there?" Damien asked Dawn in a sorta hush voice, everyone was walking to the cliff side. "Hitting on Petra like that? For what reason did he have" Damien fumed, obviously angry about it and Dawn looked at him.

"It was strange, but you need to calm down. I mean, you could tell Petra didn't like it, so don't worry, his motives might have been for different reasons" Dawn said, looking at him with a bit of annoyance and Damien nodded, looking at her quickly then looking forward once again, and kept on walking.

"Petra are you feeling okay?" Mercy asked as her and Petra walked and Petra looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed, and nodded.

"Yeah, just kinda thinking. . ." Petra said to her.

"Is it Jason? Don't worry we'll get him back for it." Petra gave her a look, "Don't worry about it, I have a good idea." Mercy insisted, smirking deviously, and Petra looked at her and shook her head slightly.

"I'm over that, it's something else, but yeah we'll get him back, just not right now." Petra said looking at her and looked up at the sun. Mercy was gonna speak up, but then Alessandra walked up to them.

Petra looked at Alessandra, "Do you need something?" she asked, in a kind of a hostile tone, but Alessandra just smiled and grabbed Petra's hand.

"I want to talk to you, girl to girl, A to B. You understand, right Mercy? Thanks!" Alessandra said, dragging Petra along and Mercy looked at them. She couldn't tell whether to be angry or upset, and kept walking grumbling slightly.

Kit saw this and looked at London, "This could be bad" Kit said and London nodded looking at him.

"I know is that witch trying to ruin a perfectly good ship?!" Cody exclaimed startling Kit and London who turned to see Cody and Adam. "Because that is NOT going to happen on my watch!" She fumed and the boys looked at her nervously, wondering what the Aphrodite daughter had planned as she looked after the girls who walked off, as if contemplating something.

"Is she usually liked this?" London asked Adam, and Adam looked at him and nodded. "Well guess that is why she is the daughter of Aphrodite." he continued.

Jason was walking contently, and Vincent approached him and Jason looked at him, "need something, shadow boy?" Jason asked and Vincent looked at him.

"Was it you who sanded their cabin?" Vincent asked and Jason looked at him and smirked.

"I'm just repaying the favor for yesterday" Jason said. "Besides, no one was seriously injured anyways." Jason said, to be so honest, he was kinda annoyed that neither Petra or Mercy got to experience the slide to the beach, but the others did.

"Do you need any help with the prank war? I'd like to get my revenge." Vincent said to him and smiled, Jason simply laughed.

"You're funny man, don't worry, anyone joining the war will have to prank for themselves, every man and woman for themselves, I was just unlucky to have Petra and Mercy on the same team. So now, we will see if those two can live up to their father's name in the art of pranking" Jason said. "Feel free to join though, I got enough pranks for everyone." Jason stated smirking and Vincent just puffed out some air, a bit annoyed but nodding, agreeing nonetheless.

"Okay Jason. Guess we'll see who wins." Vincent stated and turned to walk next to Ame who looked around at the others with curiosity. "Hey Ame!"

"Ah, hello Vincent. What can I do for you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her technical relative as he cleared his throat.

"Well, since we're related I was thinking-"

"No."

"What?" He looked taken aback at this and stared at her in confusion.

"Oh, Sorry. I meant to say Hell no."

"I haven't even told you what I wanted to tell you!" Vincent said and Ame just scoffed and waved a hand at him.

"I'm not interested in working with a relative AND someone on the opposite team. Looks bad on me. You understand right?" It seemed to be rhetorical as she walked faster away from Vincent who visibly deflated but shrugged it off and continued to walk, looking over to see Dylan and Hazel at the side.

Hazel looked up at the pinkette next to her, 'Maybe being friends with someone on the opposite side won't look good. . . But I really like Dylan. . .' She thought to herself and chewed on her lip in contemplation.

"Something wrong Haze?" Dylan asked, looking down at the noirette girl whom shook her head and smiled up at them.

"Nothing! Just thinking what this challenge is going to be like. I hope I don't get anything too hard, ya know?" She said and Dylan nodded, grinning.

"I'm excited actually! I've never played Truth or Dare. It would be fun to try" Dylan said as they walk with a smile on their face.

Once everyone arrived at the cliffs, they saw Chris standing there with what look like a slot machine, "Okay, Leaping Lagomorphs, sit on the left side and the Balance Nephalems on the right side, leaders first, also Adam, I want you to sit at the end of the row" Chris said and everyone went to sit down. The rows went Mercy, Petra, Kit, London, Dawn, Damien, Jayce, Ame, and Dylan. For the Balance Nephalems, it was Abraham, Jason, Alessandra, Jess, Vincent, Rowan, Cody, Evan, Hazel, and Adam.

"So anyway, this is a game that will test your trust with your teammates, your compatibility with others, and your future with this game, this is-" Chris announced before Ame cut in.

"We know this is a Truth or Dare, so out with it" Ame stated and Chris glared at her and snap his fingers and chef walked in and put collars around everyone's neck, except Adam, and everyone looked at the collars.

"What are these for?" Jess asked and Chris smirked pulling out a button and pressing it shocking everyone besides Adam who just watched.

Chris pulled his finger off both buttons smiling, "Now, before I was interrupted, this is a very special version of Truth or Dare. So here, instead of having some stupid penalty that you the person will suffer, your whole team will, if you filled to do the dare or even tell the truth" Chris said to them.

"Well what about me?" Adam asked and Chris looked at him, and chef walked up attaching a bungee cord to Adam's leg.

"Now Adam, we originally wanted to use the Hydra, but after its encounter with you and London, we had to pick a new creature" Chris said smirking and pressed another button as a hatch open below Adam's feet as he grip the log and looked down to see a giant whirlpool below.

"That's all? A giant whirlpool?" Adam asked looking down and Chris grinned,

"It's not the whirlpool itself, it's what's inside you might want to be afraid of" Chris said and all the demigods felt a shiver of fear as they heard the sound of a little girl giggling coming from the whirlpool. "Adam if you fail to answer a truth truthfully or do not do a dare, you will taking a small dive to visit Scylla, Terror of the deep" Chris said and press the button as the hatch closed and Adam shook slightly with fear and London looked at Chris.

"That's not fair Chris!" London exclaimed looking at Chris and Chris turned to London and smirked.

"You're right, infact. . . Chef!" Chris shouted and Chef walked up removing the electric collar from London, and instead giving London his own bungee cord attaching it to a tree. "Why have Adam be the only one, so if you fail London, you will take a plunge to visit Scylla as well" Chris said smiling.

"How will you tell if we are telling the truth?" Jess asked looking at him and Chris smirked.

"Well, these are truth collars, and see when the light flashes red, you're lying, when it flashes green, your not lying, but, it forces the same way for the Adam and London, red, the trap door opens and you guys go down and meet Scylla, but of course, I want everyone to feel the pain, so if you lie, your whole team will feel the pain" Chris said smirking.

"Now let's begin!" Chris said and grab the lottery machine lever, before pulling it and both slots move in a rapid motion, before slowly down and landing on a picture of Abraham, and a halo landed next to him. "Truth, okay then, tell me what's one thing you want to do?" Chris asked and Abraham looked at him.

"To not make the same mistakes that mother did in her life" He stated, and the others watch as he collar light flashed green and sighed contently.

"You answered truthfully. Maybe next time you won't be so lucky" Chris said and pulled the lever as it spun around quickly, and this time stop on Damien with another halo, and Damien grip the log slightly.

"Damien, what did you do in your personal life?" Chris asked looking at him slightly smirking and Damien looked at him, trembling slightly, "Well I… I.." he started, not wanting to reveal his past, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Petra, who gave him a sweet smile and Damien blushed, but nodded taking a deep breath. He felt more positive with Petra around him and looked at Chris

"When I found out that I was a demigod, I was capture by disciples of my dad, and was force to be chain up and fight for my life, until I pretty much killed everyone there, then was adopted into a band of Gypsies" He said to him and everyone looked at him, as the collar flashed green, and everyone felt bad for him, and Petra went and hug him. Damien blushed and hug her back.

"Okay, we get it, sad backstory, moving on!" Chris said, Petra glared at Chris and went to sit down. Chris pulled the lever as the machine began to spin rapidly, and then landed on Petra with a skull and Chris smirked.

"Finally! Okay Petra, you got yourself a dare, now lets see what it is" Chris said and pulled out a card, and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Bring out Dare 55" Chris said looking at Petra.

A helicopter came and drop a wooden crate down and Chris looked at Petra, "Your dare is to bring me the tail of the Basilisk" Chris said to her. "Be careful, it's stare can paralyzed you" Chris said and Petra nodded walking up looking at the crate. She undid some of her bandages on her stomach and zip her vest up, and wrap her bandages around her eyes and walked into the box.

Instantly there was a roar, and the box started jumping and everyone stared in anticipation and fear while Mercy and Damien clasp their hands together hoping Petra was okay. After what seemed like 15 minutes, the thrashing stopped and Petra walked out dragging a gigantic tail with her, "Wasn't too bad" Petra said and dusted herself off and went to give Chris the tail and sat down.

"Huh? Well I was expecting it to be harder" Chris said and shook his head grabbing the lever and pulling as it spun and landed on Vincent with a halo.

"Shouldn't be too tough" Vincent said and Chris smirked looking at him.

"Out of every girl on the island, who do you find the cutest?" Chris asked and and Vincent looked at him. "Remember, your answer could determine how your team feels about you" Chris said and Vincent looked around blushing, and he would keep looking at Dawn, but was trying to decide what to do.

"Well… uh…. I.. think" Vincent stammered looking around, until Chris grew impatient, and press the button shocking the Balanced Nephalems, and for Adam. the trap door swung open as Adam felled down, screaming, and came face with a dog-like head attached to a serpent body as it open it's mouth getting ready to eat him. The cord stretch a little a bit before yanking Adam back up to the log, and the creature glared up, slowly sinking back into the water growling softly.

Adam was shivering, and Chris was laughing, "Oh man, the looked on your face, man, okay let's see" Chris said pulling the lever again as it spun and landing on Rowan with a skull.

"Okay! I'm ready, give it to me" Rowan said smirking and Chris nodded.

"Bring me Dare 15" Chris said and Chef came walking with a wooden casket. "Your dare is to be buried six feet underground, if you survive five minutes, your team gets a point, if not, well you know" he said to her, and notice that she froze in place. "A little help" he said to Rowan team and Evan stood up and picked Rowan up and put her in the coffin and Chef dug a hole and toss Rowan in there and buried it. "Next one!" Chris announced spinning it and it landing on Mercy with a skull.

"It won't be too bad, I was raised by a trickster" Mercy said and Chris smiled.

"Your right, your dare is to kiss the teammate next to you, on. The. Lips." Chris said, "and don't make it a grandma kiss, your teens, not elders" Chris said, and Petra and Mercy blushed looking at each other and Kit and Cody had an anxious look on their faces..

"Well.. uh, this is" Petra stammered and looked around and was continuously blushing and Chris moved his finger towards the button. Mercy looked at Petra and blushed, before grabbing her vest and pulling her close.

"Mercy-" Petra started, but was cut off as Mercy lips connected with Petra's, kissing her. Everyone watched, with Kit and Cody mentally squealing as they watched the two, and Mercy pulled away, with her and Petra blushing, "t-there, c-can w-we move on?" Mercy asked and Chris nodded looking at them pulling the lever as the machine spun.

The machine then landed on Adam, and landed on a skull, "Adam your dare is, to take someone from the enemy team, and with no camera's watching, tell them whatever you want" Chris said and Adam looked around.

"Uh, I'll take London" he said and Chris nodded as Chef unhook their bungies and the both of them got up and began to walked out in the woods and Chris looked at the camera, "Hopefully those two don't do anything crazy" he said and pulled the lever again

 **With Adam & London~**

The two boys began their trek through the woods and London hummed as he looked around, looking for any 'hidden' cameras. Adam watched him, feeling nervous at what he could tell London, he had no idea whether to tell him of the huge crush he had on the shorter boy or something else entirely just so he wouldn't feel embarrassed if London didn't feel the same. London turned to Adam and raised an eyebrow.

"You've been a bit quiet. Something wrong, Adam?" He asked, stepping closer to him and watching as pink spread across Adam's cheeks, making London smile a bit at the effect he had on him.

"J-Just thinking what I should tell you. . . .This is hard, ya know?" Adam chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, beginning to chew on his lip a bit.

"I think I know." London said, getting closer and Adam's eyes widened as he began to look everywhere but London, feeling his mouth go dry.

"Y-you do?"

"Of course. . . and I like you too, Adam." London said finally, placing a hand on his cheek and leaning upwards to place a small kiss on the edge of Adam's mouth, not wanting to push anything on the son of Thor. He felt a small shock and pulled back a bit. Adam smiled a bit and then proceeded to grab grab London and pull him into a full blown kiss. The shock growing bigger and London could only smile into the kiss, deepening it.

 **~Back with Chris~**

While that was going, a few contestants face a few dares. Ame had to have a not so enjoyable encounter with squid. Jayce had to wear a frilly dress, and was currently still wearing one, Jason had to admit to Evan how much better Evan's dad was then his, and Rowan was muttering as she shiver from being in the coffin too long, and Dawn was wrap in a bunch of seaweed and Alessandra was patting her head, because she believed Mercy cut her hair off and was making sure it was still there. Chris spunned the wheel as it landed on Petra again, and Chris smirked looking at her.

"Now this might be a little rough for you Petra, but you must take a punch from Evan at Full strength, and if you survive… well are still standing, you get to punch him back as hard as you can" Chris said and Petra team eye's widen with shocked.

"Are you crazy! He's the son of a war god, who knows how much power he could have!" Damien exclaimed angrily and and Petra stood up and looked at Damien.

"I'll be fine, Today's a good day" Petra said said to him and Damien was gonna protest but Petra smiled at him and he nodded sitting down and watch Evan stand up and walked up to her.

"Ready for this monkey?" Evan asked and Petra looked at him and smiled.

"What's wrong muscles, can't hit a girl?" Petra asked smiling and everyone looked at her.

"Is she dead?" Jess asked and Alessandra looked at her and nodded slightly.

"I'm pretty sure she is" she said watching.

Evan looked at Petra and smirked as he had a red aura form around him and he raised his fist striking Petra directly in the cheek and everyone watch in horror and shock as Petra took the blow. Now everyone at this point expected Petra to fall down, but she was still standing, but her whole body was kinda in a frozen state until he heard a light laugh and Petra looked at him spitting blood out of her mouth.

"Man, that was a pretty strong punch, I actually underestimated you, but you sure surprised me there." Petra said and Evan looked at her.

"How did you?" He asked and Petra put a finger on his lips.

"Today's a special day for me" Petra cooed, "So if I'm correct, I get to hit you" Petra said flashing a yellow aura, before swinging her fist slamming it into Evan's cheek knocking him away and pushing him back slightly. As he looked at Petra, who turned around and sat down, he could only shake his head before doing the same, Chris on the other hand, not being satisfied with either result, pressed the button, shocking everyone.

Chris turned to see Adam and London had returned with smiles on their faces as they sat down, "Well glad you two made it, because it's time for the tie breaker!" Chris shouted. "Now since Petra seems to be in the condition, she will do it for the Lagofoots and Jess, you don't seem to hard so you're up." Chris said and the two of them walked up.

"Now Jess, your dare is, you must watch this!" Chris said snapping his fingers and Chef brought out a few tree's and Jess raised an eyebrow.

"What be bored by trees, I grew up with nature" Jess said smirking and Chris smirked and looked to Chef nodding and put on gloves and a mask and pull a box out and opening it up as something slid out and it looked like a rug with different sorts of things and Jess backed up noticing mushrooms on them.

"What's that?" She asked taking a slip step back.

"Well this is known as Decay, your dare is to watch this tree's get slowly destroyed, if you can watch all 5 tree's get destroyed, you will win, and we have to come up with another dare" Chris said and Jess nervously nodded and she began to watch as the fungus began to devour the first tree, it wasn't as bad, since it did it quickly, but it did get bigger, causing Jess to gag a bit. She watched it eat the second tree, and flinched a little, and then the third tree. Her team thought she had it, but by the fourth tree, she began fidgeting more and turned to Chris.

"Are you sure it won't devour the whole forest?" She asked worrying for the rest of the trees.

"I don't know and I don't care" Chris said as the fungus finished devouring the 4th tree, and began eating the 5th tree. About half way, it began to drip creating smaller versions of it and it slid to the other trees in the forest and Jess had enough and stomp the ground making a pitfall, causing the fungus to drop to the ocean as Scylla devoured the tree with the fungus and Jess sighed, "Sorry guys, I just couldn't allow that." she said and walked to her seat in defeat.

"Now if Petra fails her challenge, we'll just keep going, but now for Petra your dare is to" Chris started and snap his fingers as Chef pulled out a butcher knife and Petra immediately knew where this is going.

"Oh fuck me" Petra said and looked at her tail and turned to Chris, "you can't be serious" Petra said.

"I am serious, if you want to win this for your team, you must get your tail chopped off!" Chris said and her team was gonna protest, but Petra stopped them.

"Let's get it over with" Petra said walking over to Chef and Chef grabbed it.

"Are you ready?" Chris asked and Petra nodded and Chris smirked, "Okay chef! Let her have it!" Chris shouted and Chef brought down the knife and in one swift motion chop her tail off and Petra screamed pretty loudly.

Chef held up Petra tailed and her team looked at it in disgust gagging and Petra grip her missing tail, "Congrats to the Leaping Lagomorphs, they win the challenge after Petra's sacrifice, sorry Balanced Nephalems, you lose and we will see you at the camp fire" Chris said, "Now teams go celebrate, or go decide who you're gonna vote off" Chris said and each team walked back to the campgrounds, Petra walking slowly with Mercy lightly patting her back and watching as blood dripped out of her backside, knowing they'll have to figure out a way to stop the bleeding, with London and Adam behind them holding holds, and Cody behind them forming a heart around London's and Adam's name, "The ship is now a reality" Cody thought giggling.

 **~That Night(Balanced Nephalems/Bonfire)~**

"Welcome Balanced Nephalems, as usual, you all place your votes, now who could go home today I wonder?" Chris said holding the votes looking at them.

"... Abraham" Chris said tossing the marshmallow at him and he caught it.

"... Jason" Chris said tossing it and he caught it high fiving Abraham.

"London and Vincent" Chris said tossing one at the two of them.

"Rowan, and Alessandra" He said tossing two at them.

"... Cody" he said tossing it to her who caught it happily.

"Hazel" Chris said tossing the second to last one to her leaving Jess and Evan.

"Evan, you got cocky, thinking you could take out Petra, which that backfire for you, but I love it, and Jess, you just kept watch wildlife or plants get hurt, which cause your team to lose" Chris said. "In the end…" Chris said looking at them and toss the last marshmallow to Evan, "Sorry Jess, in the end you got to go home, by one vote" Chris said and Jess nodded sadly standing up, and said her goodbyes to everyone before walking into the catapult and Chris smirked pulling the lever as the catapult sent Jess flying as her screams could be heard, "the rest of you, take the walk of shame" Chris said and everyone began walking back to their cabin looking down.

 **~Leaping Lagomorphs~**

Mercy and her team were partying in the cabin, well as far as it could go for Demigods in a shitty summer camp, they were dancing, and there was food there, because London and Mercy decided to raid Chris's fridge for something actually edible. Damien looked outside and saw Petra from a distance at the beach, and walked out, and Mercy noticed as well and decided to follow him, but not to close as to be caught,

 **~At the beach~**

"Only 30 minutes left" Petra said, taking a deep breath looking up at the moon.

"Sure is beautiful" Damien said causing Petra to turned around and Damien walked up and sat next to her. "So why you sitting here all lonely, thought you be partying with the team, you did make a sacrifice" Damien said and Petra shrugged.

"Not much of a party girl, but it was nothing, I went through worst, plus my tail will grow back" Petra said laying on the sand, "So why'out'd you come out here and visit me?" Petra asked looking at him.

"Well we're a team, plus hard to believe that one of the outgoing girls is sitting on the sand looking at the moon, instead of having fun with her team" Damien said, "plus I was kinda worry about you" he said blushing slightly.

Petra looked at him, "that's sweet of you, thanks" she said turning her attention to the moon and smile, and Damien looked at her blushing slightly.

"Yeah, beautiful" Damien said moving slightly closest to Petra, and Petra looked towards him and chuckled slightly.

"Your a fucking moron" she said to him and lightly shove him before standing up. "You should head back now, i'll be back soon" Petra said and Damien turn read to walked back. "And Damien?" Petra asked and he turned to looked at her and Petra softly planted her lips on his cheek, "thanks" she said smiling, and Damien blushes deeply before walking off back to the cabin and Petra sat down.

"So how do you feel about today's challenge?" Mercy asked walking up looking at Petra who chuckled at her.

"Pretty brutal, for me that is, Adam seem like he went to heaven" Petra said to her and Mercy smirked.

"What about you, did you go to heaven?" Mercy asked and Petra blushed deeply.

"Shut it" Petra said smiling slightly looking at her then falling silent.

"I wanted to say sorry though, I know you weren't probably comfortable with the kiss, but I didn't want to lose, and it was really enjoyable, but als-" Mercy was cut off as Petra's lips connected with hers silencing her till Petra pull back and Mercy looked at her. "Was that to shut me up?" She asked.

"Don't know, maybe, maybe not, but I do know one thing" Petra said scooting closer placing her hand on Mercy's. "Better your lips then anyone else" Petra said smiling and Mercy leaned her head on Petra's shoulder and Petra smile realizing it has been 30 minutes.

"Happy Chinese New Year dad, it's finally our year" Petra muttered and Mercy looked at her.

"What?" She asked and Petra smiled at her.

"Nothing, just enjoying the moon" Petra said pulling Mercy closer and laying her head on her, unaware that Alessandra, who was disguised as a Owl watch them and had a evil smirked and the scene pans out to Chris in the camera room.

"Wow, talk about a show, what did Adam and London do? Will Mercy and Petra last? Will Alessandra destroy them, and will Damian find out? And who will reign victor of the prank war, all this and more on Total. Drama. Camp. Demigod!" Chris shouts as the camera fades to black.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Hello! Finally got this chapter out after about 3 weeks, sorry, turns out it not such a great idea to do a truth or Dare challenge so early. Anyway, sorry if this seem like a more Petra chapter, I originally plan to have this out on February 8th(Chinese New Year), to celebrate a bit of the Year of the monkey, but this still works anyway, next up it's a Fear challenge. Btw Sorry to Jess's creator, I had a real tough time deciding who would go.**

 **WARING: Next chapter might have sexual themes do to one character fear, so bear with me on this**

 **Confession: how is your character liking the experience and their opinion on the challenge.**

 **Be sure to R &R, maybe drop a follow or a fave, but mainly I hope you all enjoy the chapter and the story so far, and how we write it, thank you :3. **


End file.
